


【德哈】晚风如诉

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 原著战后 治愈





	1. Chapter 1

“你不能再吃安眠药了。”  
哈利没想过有一天他会从马尔福嘴里听到这样的话，不过也是，自己服用了多少助眠的药物，自然是他这个卖家最清楚。  
“可是我睡不着，总是做噩梦什么的。”哈利撇了撇嘴，“一个人在家里也很孤独，夜晚总是很难熬，你不给我药的话，我大概只能去酒吧买醉了。”  
“你该找个伴。”德拉科也没想过有一天他会和波特出现这样的对话，不过他也是真的怕，这个不要命的家伙早晚有天会发展到要喝生死水的地步。他总得考虑自己的生意利益，万一波特出点什么事情，迟早都会查到他身上来。  
“每个人都这么说，我也不是没找过，你知道的，每个人都知道，现在已经没有姑娘愿意跟我交往了。再说了，你不也是一个人单着么......诶，对啊，你不会觉得孤单吗？你晚上是怎么度过的？”  
德拉科没有回答。  
“该不会每天在不同的聚会上假装自己根本就不孤单吧。还是读书读到很晚，或者干脆守着你的坩埚，多做些魔药好赚更多金加隆？要我说，你赚那么多钱干嘛，反正也用不到。”  
“随你怎么说，总之你不能再这么吃药了。”德拉科扯开了话题，被人看穿的感觉一点都不好。  
“那......你帮我吗？戒药的话你这个药剂师也得负责吧。要我说，不如咱俩做个伴得了，只要你能帮我晚上睡觉，我也不想吃那么多药。”哈利冲着德拉科眨了眨眼，“也许晚上有个伴聊聊天是个不错的选择。”  
德拉科皱了皱眉。  
“互帮互助呗，反正我很孤独，我猜你也是。今晚上就可以，还是说你要准备一下？也许你说的没错，晚上有个伴应该会比较容易入睡。”  
“前提是和自己亲近的人，我怎么不知道我和你关系已经到了可以一起睡觉的地步了。”德拉科第一次觉得语言干瘪，只是面无表情的说。  
“可能是因为这几年你知道我最不想告人的小秘密。反正这对你也不吃亏。”  
德拉科迟疑了一下，最后还是慢慢点了点头。  
“好的，那晚上我下了班就过去，也许我们从吃晚餐开始会比较好，没有那么奇怪，对了，记得把你的壁炉通道打开。”哈利说完挂断了双面镜。  
德拉科放下双面镜，对着壁炉发了会呆。这个壁炉也不知道多久没有用过了，卢修斯关在阿兹卡班也已经十年了，纳西莎搬去了法国，每个月会去探望卢修斯但是绝对不回马尔福庄园，这里大概没有留下多少美好的回忆。德拉科搓了把脸，把家养小精灵召了出来。  
“把布莱克老宅的通道打开，晚上准备两个人的晚饭。再收拾一间客房。”说完德拉科起身回书房去了。  
这个主意糟透了，他在心里对自己说。

晚上七点十分，壁炉燃起一阵绿色的火焰，哈利背了个包出现在马尔福庄园。  
“抱歉来晚了，加了会班，我回去拿了点东西。你吃过晚饭了吗？”  
“没有。”德拉科放下手中的报纸，转身走向餐桌，坐在自己的位置上。  
“哇，你这准备的也太多了。”哈利看着满满一桌的菜，“我晚上都是随便吃点东西，克利切从来不管我。”  
“那是你自己蠢，再不喜欢你它也只是一个家养小精灵罢了。”  
“好吧，也许是的。反正我也不想看到它，它又不肯离开布莱克老宅，我也没办法。”  
接下来一顿晚饭吃得无言，餐桌上只有餐具碰撞的声音，两个人谁也没说话。  
吃完饭，德拉科习惯性往地下室走，打算去看看魔药熬制的情况，走到一半又停住了，转回身但是没说话。  
“这可有点尴尬。”哈利盘腿坐在沙发上，“你不打算和我说说话吗？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“那你想好了再说吧，给你准备了一间客房，你可以先去洗漱，或者在庄园走走也行，除了地下室和书房。”  
“客房？那可不是我的想法，我以为你知道我来是为了找个伴的。”哈利转了转眼珠，“除了地下室和书房，那我也可以去你的卧室咯。”  
德拉科看了他一眼，停顿了一会才说：“如果你还是睡不着的话。”  
说完转身下去了地下室。哈利看着他略显仓皇的背影笑了一下，跟着早就候在一旁的家养小精灵上楼去了准备好的客房。

德拉科站在坩埚旁看着沸腾的魔药冒出一个个泡泡然后炸掉消失在液体表面。他不知道怎么面对现在这个场面，哈利·波特，巫师世界的“黄金男孩”“救世主”，自己学生时代的死对头，战争时期的救命恩人，毕业后的忠实客户，在马尔福庄园，要和自己一起过夜。他很肯定那个格兰芬多一定会到他卧室去的，那简直太符合波特的作风了。  
不过他到底来干嘛？来暗中调查马尔福庄园有没有违禁物品么？还是观察是否还和食死徒的余孽暗中勾结？德拉科叹了口气，盖上坩埚的盖子，从地下室走出来，走到一楼，看见波特穿着睡袍躺在沙发上看书。  
“去散步么？”哈利放下书本，“吃得太撑了。”  
“好的。”德拉科说完停顿了一下，看他走到门口了才接着说，“不用加件外套？”  
“我看天气还行，大不还有保暖咒，再说，马尔福庄园应该没有外人吧。”  
虽然已经到了春末，晚风依然算不得温暖，才褪去料峭的春寒大概只能用柔和来形容，灌木的叶子被风吹得沙沙作响。两个人并肩走在花园里，隔着约莫一拳的距离。  
“我记得以前听说你们家花园里养了白孔雀。”  
“那个人住进来以后就没了，所有的花也都没了。”  
“你不会还是不敢说伏地魔的名字吧？”  
“我只是不想提而已。”  
“说谎，你明明刚才听到我说还抖了一下。”  
“不是谁都跟你一样出生就能打败他，波特。”  
“也许你可以叫我哈利，如果我们准备要作伴过夜的话。德拉科。”哈利停了下来。  
“......”  
“或者慢慢来也行。”  
“你倒是改口改得快，总不会想这么叫很久了吧。”  
“谁说不是呢。”看见德拉科一脸吃瘪的表情，哈利愉快地走上前，用肩膀撞了他一下，看着四周的灌木，“还挺想看看你们家花园当年的盛况。”  
“也许有机会吧。”德拉科也环顾了一下黑暗中死气沉沉的花园，以前在灌木底下都飘着水仙的花香，白孔雀会从窗台上往下飞，这样的场景也有十多年没有见过了。  
“回去吧。”  
两个人一直走到二楼，德拉科看了他一眼。  
“也许我可以尝试一下一个人睡不睡得着。”哈利走到客房门口。  
德拉科递过去一支魔药，哈利接过来晃了晃，他对这个药太熟悉了：“我以为你不希望我再用药了。”  
“你可以来找我。”德拉科没有直接回答这个问题，转身回去了卧室。

德拉科靠在床上看书，房间门象征性敲了两下被推开，哈利穿着睡衣赤脚站在地上。  
“你倒是自觉。”德拉科合上书挑了下眉。  
“你不是早就料到了么。”哈利看了一眼床上的空置的枕头和被子，径直走到空着的那一边，把手中的药剂放在床头柜上，“你说得对，我不能再吃安眠药了。”  
“不能还是不想。”  
“没人想。”哈利扯了一下被子，面对德拉科躺下，“跟我聊天吧。”  
“你想说什么？”德拉科往边上挪了一下，他还不是很习惯这样的情况。  
“老实说我也没想到你会答应。”哈利笑了一下。  
“没有人能拒绝‘救世主’。”  
“你知道我不喜欢这个称呼。”  
“我还知道你不喜欢我。”  
“那不一样。”哈利翻了个身双手交叉枕在脑后看着床幔，“这很复杂。”  
德拉科斜靠在床头低头看着他。  
“你知道的，战争结束以后我就天天做噩梦，刚开始圣芒戈还能给我开点药物控制，后来就不给了，金妮还有赫敏和罗恩他们也总是盯着我的病例。”  
“所以你就找我，没有人会想到格兰芬多的‘救世主’和斯莱特林的食死徒会有交易。”德拉科点点头。  
“嘿！”哈利瞪了他一眼。  
“那你为什么跟那个韦斯莱分手。”  
“你会在意这个？”  
“不会。”德拉科也躺了下来，把顶灯熄灭，“黑暗的环境比较适合入睡。”  
“......”  
房间突然陷入安静，呼吸声显得格外急促，德拉科在意地往哈利的方向看了一眼，但是黑暗之中他什么也看不清。  
“波特？”  
“我能......能去你那边吗？”  
德拉科愣了一下，还是把床头的台灯打开了，只见哈利紧紧地蜷成一团缩在被子里。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我......”温暖的光线驱散了黑暗，哈利尴尬地探出头，“我不喜欢黑暗的环境。”  
“你怕黑？”  
这次轮到哈利沉默了。  
“开着灯不利于睡眠。”  
“但是每次在黑暗中我总是觉得有人看着我，还有那些声音......我总是觉得能看见他们......我也没办法完全相信别人，半夜做噩梦甚至会攻击别人......你不是问我为什么会跟金妮分手吗，我没办法控制自己。”哈利声音越来越小。  
“所以你找我。”  
哈利点点头，又摇摇头。  
德拉科没说话，简单的又往旁边挪了一下，让出一块位置，哈利推开自己身上的被子钻了过去。  
“我不是那个意思，我没想过要伤害你。”感受到被子里的体温哈利好像松了口气，目光真诚地看着德拉科，不过对方已经闭上眼睛了，“你呢？你为什么不找个伴？格林格拉斯家的小姑娘不是挺喜欢你的么。”  
“她喜欢我有什么用，格林格拉斯家那个老东西精明的很，他能同意自己的宝贝女儿跟着一个被人唾弃的食死徒么。我又不是你。”刚说完德拉科睁开眼睛看了一眼哈利。  
“那现在我们倒是一样了，反正也没有姑娘愿意跟我交往了，谁也不希望自己的男朋友睡在自己身边是个定时炸弹。”  
德拉科想了想，起身招了一个杯子，倒了半杯水，又取过哈利放在床头的药剂倒了半支进去递给哈利。  
“为了自己的生命安全？”哈利笑了一下，顺从地接过杯子喝了下去。  
“只是不想跟你说一整晚话，戒药也要慢慢来，你已经靠这个太久了，不可能一晚上就能治好。”德拉科把空杯子放在一边，“躺着吧，我不关灯。”  
哈利侧身躺下，看着德拉科。  
“你变了很多。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“如果你一开始就是这样的话，我也许会考虑握上你的手。”  
“如果我一开始就是这样的话，那我一定不姓马尔福。”  
“嗯，这是实话。那时候我还挺嫉妒你的。”  
“嗯？”  
“嫉妒你有爸爸妈妈，一看就是被宠着长大的，就像我那个猪一样的表哥。”  
“我就当你是在骂我了。”  
哈利轻笑了一下。  
“我真的挺嫉妒你的，嫉妒你什么都能找你爸爸，也嫉妒你爸爸真的什么都会帮你摆平，说真的？为了让你进学院队给每个人都买一支最新款的飞天扫帚？”说到这里哈利停了下来，隔了一会才问，“你想他吗？”  
德拉科闭着眼睛。他想卢修斯吗？他不敢去想这个问题，哈利说得没错，不管卢修斯对他再怎么严厉，哪怕是训斥自己丢了马尔福家的脸，可是一旦发生什么事情，他永远都护在自己前面，德拉科甚至没有想过有一天卢修斯会再也保护不了自己。  
很长一段时间他不敢去看卢修斯，大家都以为他是出于憎恶，或者说是要表明自己已经和食死徒划清了界限。德拉科无法去解释什么，他只是太害怕去见自己印象中的父亲落魄成那个样子了，他也不知道自己能够同卢修斯说些什么。  
隔了很久，哈利的呼吸变得平稳，大概是药性上来了，德拉科侧头去看他，杂乱的黑发遮住了那道著名的伤疤，虽然睡着了看起来，但是看起来并不平静，眉头紧锁，嘴唇抿在一起，不知道梦中还在和什么作斗争。  
德拉科悄悄起身，关掉了台灯，站在窗前看着窗外的夜色，隐约能看见院子里的树叶随着晚风晃动，整个庄园都笼罩在黑暗之中死气沉沉。  
良久，德拉科轻轻说了一声。  
“是的，我很想他。”

哈利睁开眼睛，天还没有完全亮，房间里灰蒙蒙的看什么都影影绰绰。哈利盯着头顶的床幔发呆，估摸着时间应该才五点多六点出头，耳边传来均匀的呼吸声，他想起来自己是在马尔福庄园，和德拉科睡在一起。  
哈利侧过脸去看德拉科。他比念书的时候更瘦了，皮肤似乎也更加苍白，头发留长了，像当年卢修斯一样，这会松松的绑在脑后，几缕没绑住的发丝搭在脸上，稍微缓和了一点锋利的轮廓。  
哈利很久没有度过这样一个平静的夜晚了，独自在家的时候他总是把所有灯都点着，要么看书看电影什么的看得很晚，或者去麻瓜世界喝酒，当然，大部分时候都是靠魔药强行睡上一觉，但是每天早上起来都昏昏沉沉，要么喝咖啡，要么继续喝提神的魔药，他多半也是选择魔药，那样效率会更高。他觉得这个主意还不错，虽然还是吃了点魔药，睡的时间也不是太长，但是现在感觉精神还不错。也许可以跟德拉科商量一下在这里多住一段时间。  
“想什么呢？”  
哈利吓了一跳，德拉科没有睁眼，声音干哑。  
“吵醒你了？”  
“不算。”德拉科缓了一下，睁开眼，他的睡眠比较浅，平时睡得也不多，更何况现在床上多了一个人，“睡得怎么样？”  
“还不错。事实上我就在想这个事，也许今晚上我还可以过来？”  
“随你。”德拉科坐了起来，“不过我们这样算什么？”  
“室友？”  
“你那些朋友知道么，你给自己找了个睡在一起的室友。”  
哈利被德拉科的假笑弄得浑身不舒服，也坐了起来。  
“他们也不知道我吃了这么多安眠药，我不觉得这有什么关系。”  
“所以你打算以后每天偷偷摸摸溜过来？”  
“怎么什么事情被你一说出来总觉得这么奇怪。”  
德拉科耸了耸肩，洗漱完披上外套走了出去，让家养小精灵去安排早饭，然后坐在餐桌上查看今天送过来的魔药订单。  
“你每天就是查看订单，熬制魔药，偶尔参加一下聚会，这样的生活听起来有点无聊。”哈利在华夫饼上淋了一层枫糖浆，看着坐在对面的人边喝红茶边写着需要的药材清单。  
“我以为聊天只是为了帮你助眠，不是你对我真的有兴趣。”德拉科头也没抬。  
“好吧，那也许我们可以晚上再聊。”

哈利到傲罗司的时候才刚刚八点，不过办公室已经有人了。  
“嗯？罗恩？你今天来这么早？”  
“嘿，哈利，我有事情想跟你说。”  
“什么？”  
“那个......我想辞职。”  
哈利愣了一下。  
“你知道的，赫敏一直都有她自己的政治主张，平时魔法部的工作也忙，现在家里两个孩子总是需要人陪着他们，而我觉得自己已经不是很能胜任傲罗这个工作了，心里总是惦记家里那些事，尤其害怕出事什么的......”  
哈利了然地点了点头，傲罗的工作时间不稳定也充满危险。  
“当然，你这么想我能理解，那赫敏呢？你跟她说过吗？”  
“我跟她说过，事实上我对追捕黑巫师的工作烦透了，你知道的......嗯......”罗恩停顿了一下，好像在想怎么措辞，最后放弃了，“总之，乔治也打算要开新店了，我跟他也说了，我可以和他一起经营笑话商店，这样对雨果和罗丝也挺好的。”  
哈利拥抱了一下自己的老友，拍了拍他的后背。  
“我本来早就想跟你说的，但是前段时间你刚刚升了司长，一直很忙又总是精神不太好的样子......”罗恩欲言又止。  
“嘿，兄弟，不要瞎想，我很好。”哈利笑了一下，“你写一个申请就行了，趁着最近没有人手不足的问题。”  
“好的，你要照顾好自己，有空来家里玩啊。”  
“当然。”  
哈利看着放在桌上的辞职申请发了会呆，摇了摇头把它放进文件袋，送到人事部门。

时间刚过六点，马尔福庄园的壁炉烧过一阵火光，哈利站在壁炉里环顾了一下空无一人的客厅，只有一只小纸鹤飞在空中，他走过去拿在手中。  
“晚上有个聚会不回来吃完饭，如果你来的话直接让家养小精灵给你做就行了。”  
没有落款。  
“好吧。”哈利看了一眼躲在角落里的家养小精灵，冲它一招手，“你没有名字吗？”  
“马尔福主人从来不叫名字。”  
“那就是有咯？你叫什么？”  
“奥比。”  
“好的，那麻烦奥比帮我准备晚餐咯，今天只有我一个人吃，少一点就行。”  
说完哈利走到楼上客房，站在门口迟疑了一会转身走到德拉科的卧室前，推开门，床上还摆着两个枕头，不过换了一床被子。哈利满意地笑了一下，把包放在床边，到处看了一下，卧室陈设很简单，靠近窗户的地方有个小书柜，简单的放着魔药的书籍，哈利对魔药一点兴趣也没有，但是在最下排的角落里发现了一本不一样的东西。

德拉科回来的时候还不算太晚，理所当然哈利没有睡，但是庄园灯火通明得简直过分，从一楼到顶楼所有灯都被点亮了，德拉科觉得自己快被照瞎了。  
“你干嘛？”酒精搅得脑子有些晕乎，德拉科看见哈利躺在沙发上。  
“当然是等你回来。”哈利往旁边挪了一下空出座位，“奥比！有醒酒的汤药吗？”  
“你叫它什么？看不出你跟家养小精灵还挺有共同语言的，我都不知道它的名字。”德拉科撑着额头坐下来，对着不知所措的小精灵挥了挥手，“别问它了，没有准备醒酒的东西。去把不用的灯都关了，晃得我头晕。”  
哈利吐了吐舌头：“人家告诉过你名字，你记不住怪不得别人。”  
“我记它的名字干嘛，我跟它又没什么关系，我从来不记对我没有帮助的名字。”  
“真是冷漠。”  
庄园渐渐暗下去，客厅简单亮着一串月光石，德拉科摇摇晃晃站起来往二楼卧室走，哈利赶紧跟了上去。  
“为什么不准备醒酒的汤药？这样的聚会都会喝很多吗？往常你回来一个人怎么办？”  
“问题真多。喝多了回来正好睡觉不是，你不是想知道我都怎么度过夜晚的。这就是了。”  
“你都不在乎自己的身体吗？”  
“‘黄金男孩’都不在乎自己，我这种人有什么好在乎的。”  
说完德拉科转身进了浴室，哈利叹了口气，索性走进卧室。

德拉科洗漱完回到房间，哈利已经躺在床上了，他拿过昨天哈利喝了一半的药剂。  
“今天还要喝吗？”  
“大概可以再减少一点？”  
德拉科拿出水杯，又倒了一半的药剂兑上水递给他，哈利喝完药重新躺好。  
“所以今天你想聊什么？”德拉科坐在床上，随手拿起昨天放在床头的书，边看边问。  
“你喜欢现在的生活吗？”  
“还行。除了你这一部分。”  
“可是你也没有赶我走。”  
“对病人负责。”  
“你又不是圣芒戈的医生。其实我当时还以为你会去圣芒戈。”  
“母亲不想我去，她觉得那是伺候人的工作。”  
“那你自己呢？”  
“你对我那么感兴趣？”德拉科终于从书里抬起头，看向哈利。  
“是你说让我找聊天话题的，你对我又没兴趣，那不是只能我问你了。”  
“好吧。”德拉科生硬地转过头重新看向书本，“随你。”  
“罗恩今天辞职了，他说自己想要回归家庭。我还挺替他高兴的。”  
德拉科“哼”了一声示意自己听见了。  
“其实我也不喜欢傲罗的工作。但是不当傲罗我也不知道做什么了。”  
“你不是挺喜欢魁地奇的。”  
“算了吧，职业运动员都要年轻人，我这都快30了，赶上人家退役的年龄了。”哈利翻了个身，“你不是也挺喜欢魁地奇的。”  
德拉科翻了一页书，也不知道是没听见还是不想回答。  
“你没想过要有一个自己的家庭吗？说起来大家都好像都找到了自己的另一半回归家庭生活了。”哈利趴在床上，手撑着下巴歪着脑袋看着德拉科。  
“没有。”  
“我也是，我不知道那些女人到底想要什么，我给不了她们想要的那种爱。”  
“嗯？”德拉科抬了抬眉毛，眼睛却始终没有离开书本。  
“我是说，她们喜欢的东西我可以买给她们，她们想去的地方我也能够陪她们去，但是最后她们都还是觉得我不爱她们。”  
“你连一个家养小精灵的名字都能记得，对自己交往过的女朋友都统称‘她们’，我也觉得你并不爱她们。”  
哈利讪讪地笑了一下。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么还留着霍格沃茨的名册，我以为那时候斯莱特林都把名册扔了，诺特可是当场就烧了。”  
德拉科身体一僵，合上书本不满地瞪了他一眼。  
“你自己说的，除了书房和地下室我那哪都可以去的。谁让你就放在卧室书架上，看起来还经常翻的样子。你会想念霍格沃茨的生活吗？”  
“也许吧。”德拉科看着哈利的目光，暖黄色的光线照进他的眼睛，绿色的瞳孔熠熠生辉。  
“我也很想，不过现在这样也挺好，我和你都能好好说话了。”哈利平躺在床上似乎陷入了回忆，“那时候我想着，以后我会有个小房子，然后娶一个妻子，会有属于自己的家，也许像韦斯莱家那样，一大群家人的感觉一定很热闹，不管怎么样我一定要陪在我孩子身边，看他长大，要给他最好的东西。不过后来就变了。你呢？你那时候有想过以后的生活吗？”  
“没有，反正......本来应该都会被安排好的。”  
“你都没有自己想过的生活吗？”  
“没有。”  
“现在也没有？”  
“没有。”  
“那还真是无聊啊。”  
哈利打了个哈欠，德拉科没再说话，看着他嘴里又嘟哝了些什么慢慢睡着了。德拉科关了台灯躺下来，两个人之间不远不近隔着距离，空气里安静极了，只有吐息均匀的呼吸。  
德拉科看着他的睡颜又发了会呆，起身来到书柜前拿出霍格沃茨的名册，麦格给他们这一届每个人都发了一本名册，所有人都在上面，书脊已经被翻得很旧，他打开从第一页开始慢慢往后翻。  
战后回学校的斯莱特林不多，他们接受不了别人的目光，布雷司追着潘西去了德姆斯特朗；高尔停学，似乎克拉布的死对他造成了很大的创伤。  
可是他回去了。呵，亲爱的霍格沃茨啊，他又怎能会不怀念呢？  
开学前一天纳西莎帮他收拾好行李，对他说了一句“开学快乐”。他怎么会快乐，霍格沃茨本该是一个无忧无虑的城堡，是所有学生第二个家，他作为帮凶亲手毁了这一切，他怎么可能快乐。  
德拉科不明白自己为什么要回去，那是一道利剑，挑开他的伤口翻搅。  
就像他现在也不明白为什么哈利会找上他，但是今天晚上的聚会他没有如往常那样留到最后，就好像突然心里有了什么惦记，有个人在等他回家。

翻涌的地狱之火烧灼着空气让人呼吸困难，哈利骑在扫帚上看着底下的火海，柜顶边缘趴着几个人摇摇欲坠。  
“我们得回去救他们！”  
哈利按着扫帚掉了个头，伸手去抓为首那个穿着黑西装的人，然而就当他快要抓到对方的时候，堆积的杂物被烧塌了，哈利眼睁睁看着那人掉了下去被火舌吞没。  
“不！”哈利尖叫一声，坐了起来，惊魂未定地看着眼前浓稠的黑暗。  
“哈利？”  
灯被打开，火焰一般黄色的光线充满了房间。  
“不！不！不！”哈利仓皇失措的转身，紧紧抱住身边的人，浑身上下抖个不停。  
德拉科僵直着身体，任由哈利抱着他，等了一阵看他没有要放开自己的意思，迟疑着伸手去拍他的后背，这才发现睡衣完全被冷汗浸透了。  
“我抓住你了，我抓住你了。”哈利声音颤抖不停地重复一句话。  
德拉科念了个无杖咒让哈利的衣服恢复干爽，一只手环在他腰上，另一只手按在后背上，像是哄小孩一样一下一下拍着。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
“我以为没有抓住你，你掉到地狱之火里了。”哈利还没缓过来，声音恍惚，似乎依然被梦魇控制。  
“是因为这两天见我太多积怨太深？就不能盼我点好。”德拉科想缓解一下眼下这个尴尬的场面。  
“我是不是很没用......战争已经结束十年了，大家都开始新生活，只有我还陷在里面出不来。”哈利松开德拉科，盯着被子闷声闷气的说。  
“你还记得凯瑞迪·布巴吉，那个麻瓜研究课程的老师吗。”  
“嗯？”哈利抬头看向德拉科，他背对光坐着，看不清脸上的表情。  
“她被食死徒抓住，在我们家进行的审判，我看着纳吉尼吃了她。”  
哈利身体一震，瞪起眼睛，那时候在马尔福庄园发生的事没多少人知道。  
“我到现在还会梦到那个场景，鲜血飙在我的脸上，紧接着纳吉尼转身下一个就把我吃了。”德拉科转过身子靠在床头，目光游离像是在讲别人的什么故事，“后来我把那张桌子烧了，把所有被他们碰过的家具全都换了。但是我总好像还能听见我那个疯子姨妈尖细的嗓音和怪笑，还有那些混血和麻种关在地牢，被折磨发出的惨叫。”  
“父亲被捕以后母亲就搬出去了，她不能忍受庄园里这种阴森的感觉。但是我不能走，这里是马尔福庄园，里是我家。”  
哈利挪过去，靠在他身上。  
“我不知道......这听起来很难过。”  
“圣人波特。”德拉科也没有推开他，“大家只会觉得我是罪有应得，没有人会觉得难过。”  
“但是出生在马尔福家也不是你能选择的。”  
“我以马尔福的姓氏为荣，即使是现在。”  
“如果能重新选择一次呢？”  
“没有这样的如果，谁也不能弥补过去，我从来不做无聊的假设。”  
两个人无言的靠在一起，呆了一会。  
“睡觉吗？要不要把剩下的安眠药吃了？”  
“不用了，但是你能抱我一会么？”  
德拉科贴着哈利的后背，把人抱在怀里。  
“你可以把灯关了。”  
房间重新归于黑暗，哈利能够感受到德拉科胸膛里那颗心脏在猛烈跳动。  
“你很紧张？”  
“这很奇怪，我没有抱过什么人睡觉。”  
“天呐，德拉科，不会吧，你......”  
“闭嘴！”  
哈利“咯咯”笑起来，他能想象到德拉科懊恼的表情。  
“我以为你至少应该有过床伴，即使不谈恋爱，你也很有魅力。”  
“所以我们魅力四射的‘黄金男孩’是不是有很多床伴？”  
“我有过女朋友我以为我跟你说过了。”  
“你会跟她们做爱吗？”  
哈利被这个问题呛住了，干咳几声。  
“当然！我是个正常的男性！”  
“所以你都是怎么跟她们做爱的？”  
“事实上......我不觉得那是做爱......大部分时候是她们提出了要求，我就做了，感觉更像是一种简单的需求关系......好吧，你说得没错，我的确并没有多爱她们，只是......我也不知道，这种感觉太奇怪了。”  
“只是有人追你你就答应了，不想伤别人姑娘的心？”  
“我不知道怎么拒绝她们......”哈利小声呻吟了一下。  
“听起来像是个混蛋。”  
“天啊，这个话题方向怎么这么奇怪？我们可以停止吗？”  
“其实我只是想说，性爱应该有助于睡眠，你应该找个喜欢的人试一下，而不是在我这里消磨时间。”  
喜欢的人吗？哈利默默想了一下，他似乎不知道怎样才算是“喜欢”一个人，他真的有很用心的和那些姑娘们相处，但是怎么也无法满足她们那些情感的需求。这太难了。  
“你应该尝试一下索取，而不是付出。”  
德拉科的声音黏黏糊糊听起来快要睡着了，哈利动了动，转过身面对他。  
“德拉科？”  
“嗯？”德拉科闭着眼拖出一个慵懒的鼻音。  
“你有喜欢过什么人吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
“你喜欢一个人的时候是什么感觉？”  
“想要拥抱和亲吻吧。”  
“那你想吻我吗？”  
哈利看着德拉科，他似乎睡着了。  
哈利也闭上眼睛，接着一个微凉的吻落在他眼皮上。  
“晚安。”

第二天谁也没有提起那个似有似无的亲吻，哈利甚至不确定德拉科是不是真的还记得后来的事，看起来很像是半梦半醒间无意识的举动。不过哈利就算是在马尔福庄园住下了，早上起来一起吃早饭，哈利去上班，德拉科就做自己的魔药生意，没事的时候也会一起吃个晚饭，晚饭过后有时候会一起散个步，或者各自靠在沙发上看书，晚上睡前聊聊天。  
时间就这么在缓慢的生活之间不经意的流走，哈利已经完全习惯了德拉科在自己的生活中，渐渐也不再依靠安眠药。

“哈利你看起来精神很好。”  
这天哈利应邀到韦斯莱家做客，赫敏看见他十分高兴。  
“看来是罗恩没少给你添麻烦。”乔治嚷了一句。  
大家都笑起来。  
“没有的事，你可别想挑拨我和罗恩的关系。”哈利也笑着回了一句。  
“那是了，还能找到比我和哈利更好的搭档吗？”罗恩搂着自己好友的肩膀一脸骄傲，“不过哈利，你老实交代，你是不是背着我们谈恋爱了？”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“上个星期，有两次乔治带着弗雷德和罗克珊路过格里莫得，说你都不在家，是不是跑出去约会了啊。”  
“不是......”  
“少骗我们了，你在家的时候什么时候关过灯啊，本来我还挺担心你的，看到你现在精神这么好，啧啧啧。”  
哈利尴尬地挠挠头。  
“行啦，哈利，跟我们还有什么好遮掩的。”  
“真不是......哎呀，如果有什么我肯定会告诉你们的。”  
大家也没再追问下去，嘻嘻哈哈开启了另一个话题。

哈利回到马尔福庄园的时候有些晚了，从壁炉里走出来却看到客厅里放着几个礼盒，他好奇地走过去翻了一下，礼盒上的卡片都写着“生日快乐”。  
“奥比？”  
小精灵“啪”出现在哈利面前。  
“今天是德拉科的生日？他人呢？”  
“主人在书房，他从来不过生日，早两年会跟母亲一起吃饭，后来他们都再也不提这个日子了，每到这个时候主人都会把自己关在书房，谁也不见，但是过去的那些朋友还是会送来礼物。”  
“好的，我知道了。”  
哈利走到书房门口，敲了敲门。  
“你要是敢祝我生日快乐我现在就把你赶出去。”德拉科拉开门一脸不爽靠着门框低头看着哈利。  
“没有，就是挺晚了，告诉你一声我回来了。”哈利笑了笑，“那我先回卧室了。”  
德拉科张了张嘴，又摆了下手。  
“我一会过去。”

哈利从浴室走出来看见德拉科已经靠卧在床上了。  
“你今天都没出门？”哈利盘腿坐在他对面。  
“我大多数时间都可以不用出门。”  
“好吧，我有点事想问你。你觉得我们现在这样算什么关系？”  
“医患关系。”  
哈利哑然失笑：“我现在睡眠状况好很多了，也大部分戒掉了药物依赖。”  
德拉科点了点头。  
“我今天去韦斯莱家，他们说我精神状态好多了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“罗恩以为我找了个女朋友，他们知道这个月都几乎都不在家。”  
“所以？”  
“其实也没什么。就是想说，也许他们察觉了点什么，你会在意别人的看法吗？”  
“我应该在意。”  
“但是不想在意？”  
“最难听的话都听过了，也没什么好在意的。”  
“嗯。我已经活在别人的眼光里太久了，我也不想再去管别人怎么看了。我只是觉得我对现在的状况很满意，暂时不想改变，所以大概得继续拜托你了，马尔福医生。”哈利笑着眨了眨眼。  
德拉科也笑起来：“这可真不像你说的话，我还以为你打算为了这个世界奉献自己的一生。”  
“有人教我要学会索取，我觉得很有道理。”  
哈利横着躺在床上看着天花板，德拉科把床幔撤了，在天花板上装了月光石的碎块，像是星空一样发出微弱柔和的光，即使是半夜醒来房间里也不会陷在黑暗之中，偶尔从噩梦中醒过来睡不着，哈利就会盯着天花板发呆，好像回到了霍格沃茨，他也喜欢坐在塔楼的窗前望着星空。  
德拉科看他没有打算说话的样子，也扯过自己的书看起来。  
“我觉得我们现在能够说是朋友了。”哈利像是在自言自语一般，“你说我们以后会怎么样？”  
德拉科似乎看书看得很认真，没有搭话。哈利又躺了一会，翻了个身趴在床上。  
“我们这样的关系能保持多久？”  
“不知道，也许哪天你就厌烦了。”德拉科头也没抬。  
“真不像你，从最开始你就一直在强调‘我’，好像你对我们之间的关系没有一丁点想法。”  
“反正现在这样对我来说也没有坏处，我一个人呆惯了。”  
“所以你是害怕和人建立起关系，总是随时准备着别人会走？”哈利若有所思地看着德拉科，“你有没有想过有一天会有个人留在你身边，余生都要一起度过？”  
“那听起来很像婚姻，我不觉得你想和我结婚。”  
“当然不是！”哈利被他这个说法逗乐了，趴在床上笑了一会，撑起身体爬到自己那一边躺下，“好吧，反正我现在也只想过好眼前的生活，能够跟你躺在一起聊聊天睡个好觉对我来说就够了，未来的打算什么的听起来都太遥远了。”

进入盛夏以后天气越来越炎热，哈利常常贪凉贴在床边，被子显得格外多余，德拉科索性换了两条薄毯，晚上睡觉的时候两人之间也隔着一段距离，翻身都不会碰到对方。  
但是哈利很喜欢这种感觉，德拉科从来不说多余的话，和他在一起丝毫没有压力，他不会像罗恩和赫敏那样关心自己，也不会像是金妮那样对自己有什么期许，只是好像简单的陪在他身边，这种关系让哈利既不会孤单，又感觉很自由。  
这天傲罗司进行了一次抓捕任务，前期蹲守了很长时间，几次抓捕都让这几个黑巫师跑了，这次哈利不太放心也跟了去。抓捕行动还算顺利，经过几个小时的激战最终捕获成功，哈利看时间很晚了，还要回去审讯和写报告，想着要跟德拉科说一声，没想到一个黑巫师趁人不备，掏出一瓶药水泼在哈利脸上，嘴里念念有词，接着是凄厉的尖笑。  
不知道那时候食死徒都住在庄园的时候，德拉科的心情是不是也像自己现在这样，如果还能见他一面就好了。哈利倒在地上，看见同事们一拥而上，视线渐渐变得模糊，接着就什么都不知道了。

重新睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是一片惨白。思维还没有恢复运转，哈利愣了一会才反应过来自己是在圣芒戈，他忽然想起自己以前几乎每个月都要进圣芒戈一趟，这段时间倒是没怎么来了，本来当上司长以后出外勤的机会就少，有点什么小伤小痛德拉科都帮他解决掉了。  
哈利动了动脖子，想要撑起身子，转过头却看见一个人坐在床边看报纸。听到动静，那人放下报纸又顺手叠了起来。  
“你怎么在这里？”哈利被自己的声音吓了一跳，粗哑地像是被砂砾碾过。  
“我本来以为你打算是时候结束这段关系了。”德拉科似笑非笑地站起来，端过一杯水放在哈利唇边，让他慢慢喝下去，“然后就听见你住院的消息。”  
“我没有那么想过。”哈利缓了一下，说话的震动扯着嗓子又麻又痛。  
“既然你醒了，我去叫医生，什么时候能出院了告诉我。”德拉科把空杯子放在床头柜上，又拿出双面镜放在枕边，转身走了出去。  
不一会医生和护士都进来了，哈利被这个阵仗吓了一跳。医生拿出魔杖在他身上来回检查了好几次，羽毛笔一直在本子上写个不停，最后医生才出了一口气，对着护士交代了几句。  
“我大概什么时候能够出院？”哈利终于忍不住插了句嘴。  
“虽然看起来没什么大碍了，但是考虑到......总之还是要再观察两天，最迟后天可以出院。”医生简单说完匆匆离开了病房。  
哈利不明所以看着他的背影。  
“那个......波特先生？您和马尔福先生什么关系呀？”一个年轻的小护士好奇地问哈利，马上被另一个年长的护士拍了一下。  
“什么？哦，没关系，就是朋友。”哈利对她笑了一下。  
“我还以为您和他的关系不好呢。这一个月他每天都来看您，在病房陪您说话，好几次我都看见他用棉签沾着水给您润唇。”见哈利随和的样子，小护士更加没有了遮拦，“因为涉及到未知的魔药，魔法部派人去找马尔福先生来帮忙，本来他还满口拒绝，一听说是您受伤他马上就赶过来了，当时还有人说他是因为看中您的身份想要借机翻身呢，没想到他却要求院里面不要提他的名字......”  
“闭嘴！”年长的护士警告地瞪了她一眼。  
“波特先生都说他们是朋友了，他总可以知道的吧。”小护士嘟囔了一句，被老护士推了一下，只好走出病房。  
“一个月？”哈利愣住了。  
“是的，波特先生您昏迷了准确来说是20天。因为情况特殊，院里面不允许人来探视，所以没有人知道这段时间的情况。”老护士把医生吩咐的事情都做好，把东西都收了起来，毕恭毕敬的回答。  
哈利忽然意识到她大概误会了什么，想要解释却又似乎无从下口，总有种不打自招的意味，只好摆了摆手表示自己并不在意。  
“没什么事我们先出去了，您休息一会，晚一点您的朋友应该会过来看您。”说完老护士转身离开了病房。  
哈利心情十分复杂，他很想现在就找德拉科问清楚到底什么情况。

“哈利！”病房门推开，罗恩和赫敏走了进来。  
“这次情况太危险了，到底是怎么回事？院里面不准试探，还找了马尔福。”  
“当然要找他，现在还有谁比他对黑魔法和魔药更清楚么，我去傲罗那边问过了，那几个黑巫师本来就是冲哈利来的，幸好马尔福没做什么多余的事，真是麻烦。”罗恩哼了一声。  
“不会的，你们误会他了。再怎么说他现在也是正规的药剂师。”哈利摇了摇头。  
“你就是太容易相信别人。”罗恩锤了一下他的肩膀。  
“事实上，我现在和他算是朋友了。”  
“什么时候的是？从来没看过你们......”  
赫敏拍了他一下。  
“哈利你确定他现在......当然，我是说虽然我知道战争确实改变了他很多......”  
“赫敏我都28，不到一个月就29马上30的人了。”哈利笑了一下，跟自己两个老友在一起的时候他常常觉得自己还只是那个17岁需要被保护的男孩。  
赫敏当然明白，她也笑了一下：“当然，我相信你。”  
“不过哈利，你真该找个人，多少有个照应，老实说，你这次这么不小心是不是心里惦记着谁啊，上次还没老实交代呢，偷偷摸摸的，真不像你。”  
“难道在你眼里我是一个喜欢炫耀的人？”  
“那倒不是，只是感觉姑娘们一般都不喜欢这种遮遮掩掩的感觉吧？”  
“如果不是姑娘呢？”哈利脱口而出，刚说完就后悔了，“我只是随便说说，没有别的意思。”  
两人面面相觑，不知道哈利是玩笑话还是意有所指。  
“不要放在心上，我会照顾好自己的，有什么事一定会告诉你们。”  
“你和那个白鼬成为朋友的事就没告诉我们。”罗恩嘀咕了一句。  
“你这样简直像是在吃醋。”  
说完大家都笑了起来。

晚上哈利躺在病床上，四下静悄悄的，只有床头留了盏夜灯，他摸出了双面镜，犹豫了一下还是打算联系德拉科，但是对面并没有接。  
也许是睡了？哈利放下镜子翻了个身，对着墙壁发呆，忽然双面镜闪了起来。  
“刚刚在洗澡。”  
哈利看着德拉科披着浴袍头发湿漉漉的样子，好像都没来得及施一个速干咒。  
“睡不着？”德拉科背对镜子重新把自己身上弄干才转过来，不过也始终没有看向哈利。  
“我好像习惯了睡前要跟你说会话才行。”哈利笑了一下。  
“好不容易戒了药物依赖，我可不会进行心理上的辅导治疗。”  
“你为什么不告诉我我昏迷了这么久？”  
“反正你总会知道的，不需要我来说。”  
“那你最近每天都来不担心被人误会？”  
“反正不管我怎么做都会有人误会，我只是需要确定伟大的哈利·波特不会死在我手上而已，你要是出事了，总会查到我身上来。”德拉科像是在写什么东西，一直低着头，只看到肩膀在动。  
“我觉得你只是看起来不在意，总是假装一副要把我推开的样子，其实你在害怕吧？”  
“别自作多情了波特。”  
“我觉得我好像有点喜欢你。”  
德拉科抬头不可思议地盯着哈利。  
“也许我们应该停下这个荒谬的游戏，你只是喜欢和我相处的这种感觉罢了。”德拉科强装镇定地别开头。  
“我和别人不会有这样的相处方式，不论是我喜欢和你在一起还是喜欢你所以想和你在一起，很重要吗？你平常和我说话的时候甚至不敢认真看着我，总是一副假装心不在焉的样子，嘿！我可不信。”哈利也有些恼了，他很想扳过德拉科的脑袋让他看着自己，“你应该允许让自己在意一些东西，人不能只是孤单地活着，总得和这个世界有点什么联系。”  
德拉科不说话，只是低着头。  
“好吧，也许下次我们可以见面再聊，我不是要逼你什么......”哈利叹了口气，“看来今天也没什么好说的了。”  
“最下面的抽屉里我放了半支安眠药，如果你睡不着的话。”  
“你希望我喝吗？”哈利顺着德拉科的指引找到了药剂，只有小半管。  
“只是有备无患。”

哈利捏着手里的药管看着床头的灯光发呆，其实他能明白德拉科的心情，就连他自己也并不明白现在到底是种什么状况。哈利一直觉得“爱”是一件很可怕的事情，当然，它很伟大，但是付出的代价太过沉重，他自觉无法承受这样的后果。  
他没有想过要和谁去分享自己的余生，那种关心对他来说有时候甚至是一种负担，就像罗恩说的，好像一下子需要担心的事情要变多了。  
只是和德拉科在一起的时候好像就不需要考虑这么多，他们只是单纯的陪伴，哈利好像完全没有想过什么时候要结束这段关系。  
哈利把药放在枕边，闭上眼睛。  
他想起和德拉科第一次见面，在摩金夫人的长袍店，那个站在小矮凳上趾高气昂的男孩，他敢肯定，德拉科到现在都以为他们两个第一次见面是在前往霍格沃茨的列车；  
他又想起三年级那个张扬地向自己挑衅的男孩，扮做食死徒嘲笑自己，俨然一副幼稚鬼的模样；  
后来就是躺在盥洗室的少年，殷红的鲜血衬得他的面色更加苍白，浅金色的发丝都失去了光泽，漂浮在积水中；  
“德拉科，你好好看看这个人是不是哈利·波特。”  
“我不知道......”  
“你撒谎！”贝拉的尖叫伴随着一道绿光直奔德拉科。  
“不！”哈利翻身坐起来，擦了擦额头上的冷汗。  
夜风吹起窗帘发出轻微的响动，走廊上响起一阵脚步声。  
“波特先生？您没事吧？”是值班的护士。  
“抱歉，我只是做噩梦了。”哈利擦了擦额头上的冷汗，抱歉得对着外面说了一声。  
“需要叫医生过来吗？”  
“不用了，抱歉吓到你了。”  
“不要紧，如果有什么需要按床头的按钮就行。”说完，脚步声走远了。  
哈利看了一眼床头的药瓶，靠在床头缓了一下，最后还是从枕头底下摸出了双面镜。  
“什么事？”德拉科没有睁眼，声音带着浓重的睡意。  
“我......抱歉......”哈利看着德拉科不甚清醒的样子对自己的行为感到不妥，他也不知道为什么就是很想要见到德拉科，“就是......我做噩梦了。”  
“嗯？梦到什么了？”  
“梦到......梦到那次我被抓到马尔福庄园你帮我隐藏了身份。”  
“结果还是被抓起来了？”  
“不是......是你......”哈利局促地绞着被单，“算了......不打扰你了。”  
“没事，反正都被你吵醒了。”德拉科这才睁开眼睛，眼底似乎还带着笑意，“又梦到我死了？你真是不能盼我点好。”  
“我就是很想见你。我想跟医生说明天就出院。”  
“差不多也可以，能醒过来就已经没有问题了。”  
“你很有信心嘛。”  
“本来今天都可以，但是那帮老家伙想研究研究你这只大难不死的小白鼠。”  
“你能不能来接我？”  
“嗯？我以为这种事韦斯莱夫妇很愿意去做。”  
“我只是觉得，大家总好像觉得我们关系还很恶劣，也许我们可以试着公开用一种朋友的方式相处。”  
“看来下一期《预言家日报》一定盛况空前。”  
“我以为你已经说过不在意别人的想法了。”  
“那明天见。”  
“明天见。”哈利愉快的收起双面镜重新躺回床上，对明天的到来很是期待。

对于德拉科的出现，圣芒戈并没有太大的波澜，哈利出事之前，他就给医院提供过不少魔药，更不用最近这段时间更是天天都来。唯一惹人侧目的，无非就是他站在哈利身侧一步之遥陪他做各项检查和办理退院手续。  
“你看也没什么可怕的。”哈利冲着德拉科笑了一下，“一会晚餐吃点什么？我请客，算是对你照顾我这段时间的回报了。”  
“听你安排。”  
哈利偏头想了一会，然后带着德拉科到了对角巷最受欢迎的一家餐厅。  
“我以为你是一个很低调的人。”虽然这么说，德拉科只是很随意的端起酒杯喝了一口，自然也没去看四周那些窃窃私语的人群。  
“我只是请朋友吃顿饭，算不得什么吧。”  
“你自己心里清楚。”德拉科似笑非笑地望着哈利。  
“好吧，那请问马尔福先生有没有兴趣和我发展一下除了医患以外的其他关系呢？或者你愿意和我做朋友？”哈利撑在餐桌上伸出一只手。  
“幼稚。”德拉科轻轻拍开支棱在自己面前的手，“你打算什么时候结束这个游戏。”  
“事实上，我不觉得这是一个游戏。”哈利收起嬉笑的表情，“从一开始就不是。”  
“好吧，那你打算什么时候结束这段关系。”  
“就像你说的，也许哪天我会厌烦，只不过不是现在，不是今天。还是说你不想继续下去了？”  
德拉科摇摇头。  
“不是？还是不想？”  
“我只是怕你产生些什么奇怪的错觉。”  
“噢，我想我起码对这点还是清楚的。不过我也希望以后你能更坦诚一点，比方说，其实你很在意这件事。”  
这时候菜端上来了。  
“好吧，一会回去再说。”  
哈利坐直身体不打算再追问下去，两个人又随便扯了点别的话题，结束晚饭两个人又沿着街道走了会路，这才回到庄园。  
“明天我们大概就会出现在头版了吧？不过也不一定，说不定人们早就对我没什么兴趣了。”  
“伟大的‘救世主’，我保证，你绝对低估了大家对英雄盲目崇拜的热情。”  
哈利吐了吐舌头，跟着德拉科走进庄园。

德拉科处理完订单从书房走出来的时候发现哈利从酒柜里搬出来了两瓶红酒在喝，不知道喝了多少脸上红扑扑的。  
“你去地下室了？”  
酒柜在地下室，不过德拉科看起来并不太生气的样子。  
“我只是想喝点酒。”哈利眼睛亮晶晶的，端过一个杯子递给德拉科，“没有去你的药剂室。”  
“傲罗先生就不担心我在下面熬制什么违禁的魔药，比方说这次你中的毒，你没想过为什么偏偏只有我能解开吗？”德拉科嘴角挂着微笑，言语却是冰冷，“嗯？怎么？想用吐真剂套我的话么？”  
“我从来没这么想过，只是简单的想喝酒罢了。我相信你。”  
哈利举着酒杯见他只是站在一旁没有要接过去的意思，索性自己一口喝了，接着摇摇晃晃地踩着椅子站起来，然后往前一栽。  
德拉科下意识一步跨过去扶住他，嘴唇贴上一片柔软，来不及推拒，醇香的酒液哺进口中。  
末了哈利靠在他身上得意地看着他，淡红色的酒液流在他脖子上，在衣领处留下一小滩水渍。  
“承认吧德拉科，你也喜欢我。”  
德拉科懊恼地推开哈利：“太过了，波特。”  
“只有你能解开我中的魔药是因为你本身就很厉害。”哈利不依不饶，“你连我的名字都不肯喊，变着花样给我起外号是因为你担心自己会跟我产生什么你自己都控制不了的联系；就像你甚至连一个家养小精灵的名字都不肯记住，无非是准备好了随时被人丢下，德拉科，你真可怜。”  
“够了。”  
“叫自己一口一个食死徒，你害怕自己会忘记那些曾经做过的，或者说经历过的黑暗，你只是不想原谅自己罢了。”哈利走上前，一把拉开德拉科的袖子，黑魔法的印记没有消退半分，却布满了伤痕，“但是这是你的一部分，如果无法摆脱就应该接受它。”  
德拉科想把自己的手臂抽出来，没想到哈利低头吻了上去，唇舌沿着蜿蜒的伤疤，轻柔又怜惜。  
“不要再推开别人了德拉科，更不要再伤害自己。”哈利抬头重新望向德拉科的眼睛，浅灰色的眼睛目光闪烁，好像无处停留，哈利双手捧着他的脑袋，“如果你真的讨厌我，那就看着我的眼睛告诉我。”  
德拉科被钳制着只能看着他，绿色的瞳孔清澈得没有丝毫阴霾，任何谎言都无处遁形。  
哈利用拇指摩挲着德拉科的脸颊，慢慢地滑到唇角，看着往日犀利的薄唇动了一下，张嘴含进了半截拇指，舌苔划过指腹，哈利直接凑上去亲吻这个别扭的人。  
“所以你根本就是喜欢我。”手臂环过他的腰将人拥在怀里，哈利贴着他的嘴唇说，“上次就是了，胆小鬼。”  
“是的，也许吧。”  
“也许？”  
“是的我很孤独，我没想到你是第一个愿意走进我的人。”德拉科好像穿越沙漠的旅人终于喝上了清泉，哈利的嘴唇就是那口泉眼，“我一直告诉自己不要沉迷这种虚幻，所有人都最终会离开。”  
哈利没有说话，专心追逐着这个亲吻。  
“是的我害怕了，这半个月我每天都请求梅林不要带走你。”  
“听着，没有人能带走我，除非是你或者我不再想要继续下去了，没有人能带走我。”哈利分开了一下两人之间的距离，认真地看着德拉科。  
“我只是没有办法区分自己到底是不是真的喜欢你，还是说如果你是任何人都可以。”  
“不管是不是任何人都可以，反正现在是我。”  
“这听起来很不负责。”  
“嘿，现在到底谁是‘救世主’？”哈利笑起来，“你说的，不要做无聊的假设。”  
“好吧，所以现在我们是什么情况？”  
“你说呢？”  
“恋人听起来太沉重了。”  
“那就是朋友吧。”哈利又亲了他一下。  
“好吧，会接吻，还会睡在一起的朋友，我看你需要对这个词进行重新定位了。”德拉科笑着回吻。

哈利和德拉科共同出行的消息自然是上了报纸的头条，预言家日报惯用的手法，丢出一堆无端的猜测，不过也没有引来轩然大波，只是好像给人们茶余饭后增加了一点谈资罢了，偏激的人倒是也有，找到魔法部要去哈利退位，说是他要勾结黑暗势力成为下一任“黑魔王”。  
“没想到这次我成为了他们的目标。”哈利靠在德拉科腿上，看着报纸上几条投稿，分析他成为“黑魔王”的可能性。  
“毕竟攻击我翻来覆去已经没有新意了。”德拉科扫了一眼报纸冷哼一声，“总有无聊的人，看不得别人好。”  
“不得不说，他们可真有想象力，我都差点信了。”哈利合上报纸放在一旁，“对了，和你说件事。”  
“嗯？”  
“这不是快到七月底了。”  
“你是提醒我你生日快到了？”  
“不是，别打岔！”哈利好笑地推了他一把，“每年八月我都会接泰迪到我那住一个月，今年......”  
“那你下个月不过来了？”  
“呃......事实上......我是想说你介不介意我带他一起过来。”  
“泰迪？唐克斯和卢平那个儿子？”德拉科想了一下，“我不觉得他会喜欢一个马尔福。”  
哈利不明所以地望着他。  
“安多米达对布莱克和马尔福可没什么好印象。”德拉科斜了他一眼，“很不巧，我身上流着布莱克和马尔福的血。”  
“噢，我都忘了，唐克斯是你表姐，这么说，你和泰迪比我更有血缘关系。”  
“那他就更应该会讨厌我了。”  
“你很在意他？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你一直在说他会不喜欢你，而不是你不想庄园里多一个人或者干脆说你不喜欢小孩子。还是说，你是不是觉得他对我很重要，所以不想我难做？”  
德拉科不说话。  
“你看，每次被说中了你都会用沉默来对付我，为什么不能坦诚一点，你这别扭的性格什么时候改改。好吧，我会问过他的意见，泰迪还小，我觉得他应该不会有什么偏见。不过如果他实在不愿意接受，那我下个月大概就不过来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你看起来不是很高兴？”  
“没有。”  
哈利看着德拉科。  
“好吧，可能有一点。”  
哈利笑着亲了一下他的嘴唇：“我也不想走，所以你最好是想办法让泰迪接受你。”  
“后院的魁地奇球场可以收拾出来。”  
“是个好主意。”

德拉科站在阿兹卡班探视间的窗边发呆，门被推开，卢修斯看见他愣了一下。  
“父亲。”德拉科叫了他一声，走到桌旁坐下，“您看起来很意外。”  
“你自己来的？”卢修斯不确定朝他身后看了一眼。  
“是的。”  
两个人沉默了一会，似乎没什么可说的。  
“我听到一些人说你和波特先生现在关系很好。”  
“是的，他最近就住在庄园。”  
卢修斯显然没想到他会这么说。  
“我知道你恨我......”  
“我只是不知道怎么面对您，我想我让您失望了。”  
卢修斯张了张口，不知道说什么，房间里又一次陷入沉默。  
“你上八年级那会，我满心希望你能够让马尔福家族恢复荣耀，我想了很多话要跟你说，但是你一次都没有来看过我。”半晌，卢修斯终于开口，“西茜跟我说你很不开心。”  
德拉科低头看着桌面，没有接话。  
“西茜说想带你离开英国，离开那个地方，你也不愿意。她说你就一个人守着那个房子，简直像是守着一座坟场。”卢修斯叹了口气，“在阿兹卡班这么多年，你一直都没有主动来看过我，我也想通了，你的确有理由恨我，我本来只想着让你能够活得骄傲，为自己的身份自豪，但是后来被欲望迷了心窍......总之，我和你母亲现在只有一个愿望，希望你能开心。”  
德拉科抬头，卢修斯真的老了，记忆里总是高昂着的头颅现在写着满脸倦容。  
“所以你现在开心吗？”  
“是的，父亲，我很开心。”  
“那就好。我也不会再阻止你什么，我也没有那个资格......”卢修斯起身，示意守卫可以了。  
“我很想您，父亲。”  
卢修斯背对他站住了脚步。  
“就算我们都让对方失望了，我想告诉您，我从来没有恨过您，一次也没有，这次我也不是要来气您的，只是我想让您知道我的情况。”  
德拉科看着卢修斯点了点头，守卫进来带他走了出去。

“过生日真麻烦。”哈利拿着搅拌棒在杯子里来回转圈，“罗恩叫我去他们家，似乎又找了很多朋友来。”  
“我今天去见我父亲了。”德拉科没有接哈利的话，“我跟他说了我们两的事。”  
“哦？他怎么说？”  
“他没说什么，只是说希望我能过得开心。”  
哈利点点头：“嗯，虽然我一直都很恨他，但是他是一个好父亲。”  
“我只是听你的，决定对自己坦诚一点罢了。所以，你也应该坦诚一点，如果不想过生日，直接告诉他们不就好了。”  
“倒也不是不喜欢过生日，过生日我还是挺喜欢的，跟亲近的朋友聚一下，只是每年他们都搞得好像是件多大的事一样，又有很多人来凑热闹什么的，总觉得不好让大家扫兴......对啊，你为什么不喜欢过生日。”  
“如果你还记得我父亲是在我生日当天被判入狱的话。”  
“啊......”哈利闭嘴了。  
“所以，你想要什么生日礼物？”  
“唔，礼物倒是不用了，不如今年你陪我过吧，我们正好可以去接了泰迪一起，也让他和你这个表舅熟悉一下。”  
“这会又不怕大家扫兴了？”  
“嗯，比起扫别人的兴，我还是更想要和亲近的人呆在一起。”

“教父！”泰迪高兴地扑到哈利身上。  
“嗯？哈利来了？今天没有安排聚会吗？”安多米达走出来，泰迪的东西早就准备好了。  
“是啊，每年都是聚会也挺没意思的，反正韦斯莱家也常走动，今年就想带泰迪出去玩玩。”哈利抱起泰迪，“我都快抱不动你了，你想去哪玩？”  
“游乐园！我想坐过山车。”  
“你过生日还要带着他去玩。”安多米达看着泰迪抱着哈利的脖子不肯放手，“那泰迪的行李我直接送到布莱克老宅？”  
“事实上......”哈利侧身看向虚掩的门，泰迪也好奇地伸长了脖子向外张望。  
“姨妈。”德拉科站在门外对安多米达颔首示意。  
“德拉科？”安多米达显然没想到他会来，看了一眼哈利，“这......”  
“其实最近我一直住在马尔福庄园，想问问泰迪介不介意和我一起过去。”  
泰迪趴在哈利肩膀上盯着德拉科。  
“不想去也没关系哦，我们晚上就回格里莫广场。”哈利以为泰迪被吓到了，拍了拍他的后背。  
“表......舅？”泰迪不确定的叫了一声，转过头向外婆求证，安多米达点了点头，欲言又止地看着哈利。  
“泰迪，我跟外婆说点事，你能跟表舅在外面等我一下吗？”  
泰迪还是趴在哈利肩膀上打量德拉科，德拉科也不说话，只是站在门口。  
“好吧，你要快点哦，我们要快点去游乐园。”泰迪小心翼翼地牵住德拉科的衣袖，不放心地叮嘱哈利。

德拉科带着泰迪站在屋外，看见小孩盯着房门，时不时偷瞄他一眼，被发现了又赶紧收回目光，等一会又忍不住瞄过来。  
“你在追我教父吗？”小孩似乎忍不住了，悄悄问他。  
“没有。”  
泰迪脸憋得通红，又支支吾吾地问：“你很讨厌我吗？”  
“这么明显？”德拉科斜了他一眼。  
泰迪慌张地摆了摆手：“只是外婆说马尔福和布莱克家很讨厌混血......”  
“是不怎么喜欢，但是也说不上讨厌。”  
“噢。”泰迪似乎松了口气。  
“你很在意？”德拉科挑了挑眉。  
“唔......因为教父从来没有带我住到别人家里过，我觉得你看起来对他好像很重要。”泰迪低头看着自己的脚尖。  
“我帮他看病而已。”  
“噢......”小孩不说话了。

“泰迪，决定好了吗？晚上我们住哪里？”哈利从屋子里走出来。  
泰迪又抬头看了一眼德拉科，然而对方好像没有注意到他的目光一样。  
“我不喜欢克利切。”泰迪嘟哝了一句。  
哈利笑着牵起他的手：“好的，那我们就去马尔福庄园。”  
“要先回去放东西吗？”  
“没事，空间延展术，一个小包不碍事，我们还是赶紧去游乐园吧。”  
泰迪开心地在原地蹦了几下，抱住哈利。

德拉科跟在两人身后，看着泰迪手上拿着气球蹦蹦跳跳地跟哈利说话，哈利牵着他笑得很开心。两个人刚刚做了三趟过山车，哈利甚至悄悄用魔法变出快速通行卡免去了排长队的烦恼。  
德拉科挑眉看着从来都不知道“规矩”两个字怎么写的人。  
“干嘛啦，别这么无趣嘛，过生日的人总能享受一点特权。”  
哈利其实本质就是个孩子心性。德拉科望着两人的背影，在这个没人认识他们的麻瓜乐园里，哈利看起来格外放松。  
一天玩下来泰迪累得趴在哈利身上睡着了。德拉科买了一瓶冰可乐拉开拉环发出“嘭”的一声，他递给哈利换手把小孩接了过来。  
哈利“咕噜咕噜”一口气喝完，碳酸气体上涌顶着喉咙打了一个嗝，他不好意思地看了一眼德拉科。  
“急什么，快30的人了还跟13岁一样。”德拉科笑着伸手用拇指揩去哈利嘴角的水渍，“接下来想去哪？”  
哈利望着他发了会呆，转头去看西斜的太阳。  
“我们去坐摩天轮吧。”

摩天轮慢慢上升，游乐园的霓虹灯亮起来，照得整个游园色彩斑斓，哈利却并没有看窗外，窗户开着，带着热气的风吹进来，他看着对面泰迪在德拉科怀里睡得很熟。  
“我以为你会不喜欢他。”  
“我也没有喜欢他。”德拉科从窗外收回目光。  
“其实泰迪特别没有安全感。”哈利撑着窗沿趴在手臂上，歪着头看着泰迪，“他总是害怕我有了自己的孩子就会不要他了，所以他一直很讨厌之前跟我交往的人。”  
“他今天问我是不是在追你，看来他觉得我没有什么威胁。”  
哈利笑了，因为担心吵着泰迪压着声音，导致肩膀乱晃，狭小的吊篮也跟着晃动起来。  
“安多米达今天也问我怎么想，今后有什么打算，泰迪明年就要去上霍格沃茨了，她以为我只是因为考虑泰迪所以一直单着。”  
风吹着很舒服，哈利靠在窗边闭上眼睛。  
“那你怎么说的。”  
“我说也不是想单着，只是跟我在一起多累啊，也没有人追我。”哈利闭着眼笑了一下，“你要不要考虑追我一下，我很好追的。”  
德拉科没有说话，哈利睁开眼，看见他望着窗外，吊篮这会升到了最高处，太阳已经完全落下去了，暮色沉沉地压着天空，但是天际线还留有一丝微光。  
“真好看。”  
“过来。”德拉科收回目光，冲着哈利唤了一声。  
“嗯？”  
哈利以为德拉科抱着泰迪抱累了，小心地站起来准备去给他搭把手，没想到被拉住衣襟，唇上触到一片柔软，一个浅尝即止的亲吻。  
“没什么，就是突然想亲你一下。”德拉科面上没有什么变化，就像只是在说“天气真好”的话一样，说完又转头看向窗外。  
哈利呆楞在原地，身体里好像有只冬眠的小松鼠突然苏醒过来，上蹿下跳地挠着他的肋骨，浑身窜着酥麻，心脏“砰砰”乱跳，耳朵烧得滚烫，还好夜色渐浓，否则哈利不敢保证现在的自己看起来得别扭成什么样子。  
他是故意的，故意转移注意力。心里有个小人举着魔杖追着小松鼠乱跑，尖细的声音嚷着想要把它赶出去。

回到庄园泰迪还睡着，餐桌上已经摆上了丰盛的晚餐，正中间摆了一个生日蛋糕，烛光摇曳。  
“让他先睡吧，一会醒了再吃。”  
“不好吧......如果等到半夜饿醒，那么晚吃东西又睡不着太折腾了，对他身体也不好。”  
“如果我说我只是想和你两个人吃晚餐呢？”  
德拉科直接抱着泰迪上了楼，奥比看了一眼哈利，从他手上接过包跟了上去。  
哈利只是站在楼下看着德拉科的背影，他不知道自己该怎么想德拉科刚才的话。庄园里很安静，没人知道哈利住在这里，生日礼物什么的大概都送到格里莫广场去了，房间里只有烛火燃烧发出零星的“噼啪”声。  
“怎么还站在这里？”德拉科下楼发现哈利还站在原地，“不放心的话，刚才怎么不一起上来？”  
“也不是不放心......”  
“那就先过来吃饭。”德拉科拉开自己身旁的椅子，“一会切蛋糕的时候再叫醒他吧。”  
哈利走过去挨着德拉科坐下。  
“你今天很开心。”  
不像是一个问句，哈利觉得今天德拉科很奇怪，想了一会试探地说：“我也没想到你会愿意陪泰迪去麻瓜的游乐园。”  
“是陪你。”  
庄园没点灯，只有蜡烛的火光，说话带出来的气流吹着面前的烛火一飘一摇，照在德拉科脸上，在他白皙的皮肤和浅金色的发丝上镀上一层金光，整个人看起来温暖又柔和。哈利动了动，身体里的小松鼠挠心挠肺，好像怎么坐都不自在。  
“没胃口么？”德拉科端了一盘切好的小牛排放在他面前。  
“你没有话要跟我说么......”哈利按住他的手腕，轻声问道。  
“我不知道，我觉得我还没有做好准备。”德拉科平静地看着哈利的眼睛，“我的确不那么喜欢小孩，但是我想让你开心，你和泰迪在一起的时候就很开心。”  
“我和你在一起也很开心。”  
“那不一样，现在我们随时都可以分开，没有人会说些什么，但是如果我们两个确定了一种持续稳定的关系......就不是现在这样了，你明白么？”  
哈利摇摇头：“我以为你说过你不在乎别人的看法。”  
“但是如果别人的议论会产生真实的影响，我不能冒这个险。”  
“我不明白。”  
“我不想让别人说我是在利用我们之间的关系，我也不想因为这些议论让你身边出现更多的隐患。”  
“你想太多了。”  
“也许吧，也许我只是没有准备好。或者你当我自私也行，一边喜欢和你在一起的感觉，另一边又不想负责。”  
“听起来很像个混蛋。”哈利笑起来。  
“你又不是第一天认识我。”德拉科毫不在意的覆在哈利的手背上，探身过去亲了他一下，“不过也许我们可以适应这样的关系。”  
接下来两个人没再说什么，只是安静地吃过晚饭，哈利上楼把泰迪叫醒重新带到餐厅，泰迪靠坐在哈利怀里，一副没有睡醒的模样。  
“许愿吧。”德拉科看着哈利。  
“我希望......”  
泰迪突然回身，用手捂住哈利的嘴。  
“愿望不能说出来，说出来就不灵了。”  
“但是不说出来，怎么能帮他实现呢。”德拉科逗着小孩。  
泰迪瞪着德拉科，气鼓鼓地伸手去推他，哈利捉住小家伙的手臂亲了一下他的头顶。  
“泰迪说得对，愿望说出来就不是愿望了。”  
泰迪洋洋得意地看了一眼德拉科，哈利吹熄了蜡烛。

晚上泰迪洗漱完躺在床上，哈利坐在床边陪他说话。  
“教父，霍格沃茨是什么样子的？”  
“霍格沃茨啊，是最好的巫师学校，整座学校就像是一座城堡，禁林和黑湖里住着很多神奇动物，你会在那里交到一生的好朋友，我还有罗恩和赫敏就是在那里认识的。”  
“和......马尔福先生呢？”泰迪停顿了一下，还是叫不出表舅的称呼。  
“也是。”  
“你从那时候就喜欢他了吗？”  
“什么？没有。我们那时候关系并不好。”  
“可是你现在看起来很喜欢他。”泰迪歪着头满脸好奇，“虽然他说他是帮你看病所以我们要住在这里，但是看病的话应该要去圣芒戈吧？”  
“别乱说。你不是一直想骑飞天扫帚吗，庄园后院有个魁地奇球场，周末我们去飞飞看？”哈利不知道怎么回答这个问题，只好笑着岔了过去。  
泰迪睡着后哈利回到卧室，躺在德拉科身边。  
“泰迪刚刚说我看起来很喜欢你，我表现得这么明显吗？还是现在的孩子太早熟了？我在他这么大的时候连喜欢是什么都不知道。”  
“那是因为你笨，我在他这么大的时候都有婚约了。”德拉科吻了吻他的额头，“而且，是的，你就差点没把自己喜欢我这几个字贴在额头上了。”  
哈利好笑地掐了他一下。  
“所以你刚才许了什么愿？”  
“怎么？圣诞老人要帮好孩子实现愿望吗？”哈利侧身枕在手臂上望着德拉科。  
“不想说就算了。”  
“你该不会是在跟泰迪置气吧。”  
哈利凑上去，德拉科很自然搂住了他：“我还没那么幼稚。”  
“其实我也没什么愿望，现在这样就挺好。”哈利在他的脖子上亲了一下，“再多的愿望说出来，就是奢求了吧。”

因为哈利要上班，只能留泰迪和德拉科两个人在庄园，德拉科为了方便照看泰迪，索性把要处理的订单搬到客厅里，在茶几上支了个坩埚做些简单的准备工作。  
“你感觉跟别人不一样。”泰迪趴在桌子上支着脑袋看德拉科熬魔药。  
“为什么？”  
“以前那些人跟教父在一起总是想要讨好我，我看得出来，她们总是那些自认为我会喜欢的东西，想要让教父以为她们喜欢小孩。”  
“第一，我没有和你教父在一起；第二，你这话听起来很没礼貌，她们也许是真的很喜欢你。”  
“但是如果喜欢我的话，不应该直接问我的喜好吗？”  
“歪理还挺多。”  
“我就是知道，教父就会问我，想去哪里或者喜欢什么。”  
德拉科抬头看了他一眼，点点头：“很有道理。那你说说你喜欢什么，让我讨好你一下？”  
“你又不喜欢我教父，你讨好我干嘛。”  
“谁说我不喜欢他了。”  
“那你为什么不和他在一起？”  
“这很复杂，你又不懂。”  
“如果你喜欢他，他也正好喜欢你，不在一起却又住在一起，你们真是很奇怪。”泰迪撇了撇嘴。  
“死小鬼。”德拉科笑骂了一句，“喂，以前他去上班了，你就一个人呆在房子里等他？”  
“以前他都会特意请年假陪我，本来我以为他今年没空来接我了，外婆说他刚刚当上傲罗司的司长不一定有假。我一点也不喜欢他当傲罗。”  
“嗯，我也不喜欢。”  
德拉科把熬好的魔药倒出来打包，又安排奥比把桌上的残渣和设备收好，泰迪一直坐在对面，趴在桌子上，一副无所事事的样子。  
“无聊？”  
泰迪点点头。  
“那你想做点什么？还是出去走走？要不去找你教父，快到吃午饭的时候了。”  
“好啊。”说到哈利，泰迪“蹭”一下站了起来，拉了一下德拉科衣袖，“去找教父吃午饭吧。”

德拉科带着泰迪来到魔法部，泰迪迫不及待跑到访客接待处。  
“我要找我教父。”泰迪垫着脚扒在桌子边沿。  
“咦？泰迪？你一个人来的么？”魔法部的人当然都认识泰迪，那人写了一张纸条，传送到傲罗司。  
“我和马尔福先生一起来的。”  
“马尔福先生？”接待人员愣了一下，这才看见后面走上来的德拉科。  
“他是我表舅。”泰迪脆生生的说。  
“泰迪？德拉科？你们怎么来了？”  
哈利急匆匆从电梯里走出来，泰迪看见他开心的跑到他面前。  
“在庄园呆着挺无聊的，带他出来转转，正好也到午餐时间了。”  
“吓我一跳，我还以为......”  
“教父我们去吃中饭吧。”泰迪拉着哈利的手往外走。  
“还以为我跟这个小鬼打起来了么。”德拉科跟在哈利身侧笑着打趣。  
“难道不值得担心吗？某些人可是连一个小孩的醋都要吃。”哈利揶揄了他一句。

吃过中饭，德拉科和泰迪送哈利到魔法部就离开了，哈利走进大厅发现大家看他的眼神都怪怪的，回到傲罗司大家似乎也都躲在工位后面悄悄看他。  
不用问，十有八九是在好奇德拉科为什么会带着泰迪来找他。哈利假装没看见，径直回到自己办公室。  
临到快下班的时候，办公室里风风火火闯进来来两个人，一进屋先把门给锁了。  
“梅林啊！哈利你脑子没烧坏吧！下午马尔福带着泰迪到对角巷逛街差点没逛成一个景点！！！”罗恩激动地手舞足蹈，“你不方便带泰迪可以放在我家啊！我妈肯定很乐意帮你照看他。”  
“呃......”  
“哈利，你老实说，你和马尔福是不是在一起了。”赫敏截过哈利的话，一脸严肃的盯着他。  
“什么？赫敏你可别乱说。”罗恩反而被吓了一跳。  
“今天部里的人也都在议论，说是泰迪住在马尔福庄园，马尔福带着他中午来找哈利吃中饭。”  
“什么？泰迪现在住在马尔福庄园？”  
“罗恩你冷静一下，你这样我没法说话......”哈利把自己激动的好友按在椅子上坐好。  
“是这样的，我和泰迪现在都住在马尔福庄园，事实上，我在那住了有一阵了......”哈利连忙按住快要蹦起来的罗恩，“不是你们想的那样，我们还没有在一起。”  
“还没有？”赫敏敏锐地捕捉到这个时态，“什么意思？你们还没有在一起就住到一起去了？”  
“呃......就是......”  
“马尔福那个家伙想干嘛？该不会是胁迫你什么了吧？”  
“停停停，什么乱七八糟的，他能胁迫我什么啊，其实这个主意是我的......一开始就是我说让他帮我睡觉的，我睡眠状况一直不是太好你们是知道的......”  
罗恩目瞪口呆地看着哈利，好像丧失了语言能力，只能转头看向赫敏。  
赫敏眉头紧锁，摇了摇头：“我不明白，马尔福是开了什么药给你么？”  
“不是......”  
“那他怎么能够帮助你改善睡眠？”  
“就是......夜里能够聊聊天，有个陪伴的人感觉会好很多。”  
“等等，是我理解的那个意思吗？”罗恩看起来快崩溃了。  
“大概......是？”  
“你确定这样对泰迪好吗......毕竟他还有他父亲曾经......做过那样的事情。”赫敏谨慎地选择措辞。  
“卢修斯已经为他做的错事付出了代价，德拉科其实也一直被过去那些事所困，战争给大家都造成了阴影......”  
“你叫他德拉科？”罗恩再一次受到了刺激。  
“但是你跟他住在一起，甚至......睡在同一张床上，可是你们没有在一起......”  
“嗯。他大概还没有准备好对一段稳定的关系负责，我也不确定我是不是真的想要和他确定关系，只是......我们在一起还挺好的，泰迪也没什么意见，德拉科对他也挺好的。当然，如果他会有可能伤害到泰迪我会立刻离开的。我现在最在意的还是泰迪，不过毕竟德拉科也是他表舅......”  
“打住，你能不能不要一口一个德拉科，我需要时间消化这件事。”罗恩虚弱地举手。  
“不是，哈利，你有没有想过马尔福可能是惦记你的身份或者名誉？就像你说的，卢修斯还关押在阿兹卡班，他会不会是想让你把他救出来？”  
“没有，他不会的。”哈利安抚地拍了拍赫敏的肩膀。  
“我还是觉得这听起来很不靠谱，我甚至不确定他是不是在乎你，你也不像是有多了解他的样子......”  
“嘿，你们听我说，这件事的确看起来很疯狂，不过至少我还挺享受当下的，虽然我们以前并不互相了解，但是现在相处起来十分愉快，甚至总有那么多彼此不知道的事情可以说。我们可能会分开，因为他或我厌倦了，也许还有不合适之类其他什么的原因，但是不是现在，不是因为你们和别人觉得我们不应该在一起，绝对不会是因为这个原因。”哈利说得很坚决。  
赫敏沉默了。  
半晌，罗恩起身，按了一下他的肩膀：“好吧，嘿，听着兄弟，至少我很高兴你不再是一个人了。”  
“我从来都不是一个人。”哈利笑了一下，“想想看如果日后有机会我甚至可能会带着泰迪，和德拉科一起到你们家去参加聚会。”  
“那你还是别想了，乔治有一万种办法不让他进门。”  
赫敏也笑了，拥抱了一下哈利。  
“当然，你一直有我们。我也替你高兴，你最近看起来好多了，战争结束以后我很久都没看你这么好过了。”

哈利回到庄园，德拉科和泰迪却并不在。  
“主人他们在花园里。”奥比出现在哈利面前。  
哈利疑惑地走出大门，绕到房子后面，远远就看见泰迪蹲在地上，德拉科抱着胳膊站在离他他不远的地方。  
“泰迪？”  
“教父！”泰迪手上拿着一个小铲子冲着他挥了挥手，脸上身上全是泥土。  
“你们在干吗？”哈利走过去蹲在他身边，眼前一小片土地都是被翻过的痕迹。  
“种花！”泰迪转过身又“吭哧吭哧”刨起了土。  
哈利抬头望向德拉科。  
“庄园里又没什么可以给他玩的东西，你之前不是说花园太沉闷了，正好让他种花玩。”  
“噢，德拉科你真可爱，认真的？这种麻瓜的种花方式？让泰迪把你们家花园都松一边土吗？”哈利大笑起来。  
“教父，这边我选了你最爱的百合花，还有那边是玫瑰，等花长出来了就可以带去送给罗丝。”泰迪骄傲地指着翻动过的土地。  
“那这一片呢？”  
“这一片？噢，这一片是表舅选的。”  
“水仙。”  
哈利愣了一下，他想起德拉科的母亲，那个曾经救了自己一命的女人，名字似乎就是水仙花。  
“泰迪，你不是还有东西要送给教父吗？”德拉科淡淡说了一句，打断了哈利的思路。  
“啊，对，我们买了东西要送给教父。”泰迪也顾不得一身的泥，拉着哈利的手就往屋里跑，在地板上留下一串鞋印。  
沙发旁放着两个长条的包裹，泰迪兴冲冲地抱着往哈利身前一推，催促他赶快拆开。  
其实哈利不用拆都知道是什么，他太熟悉了，两把不同型号最新款的飞天扫帚横在自己面前。  
“为什么有两把啊？”  
“这个速度快，加速转弯什么的比较敏捷，给你做傲罗出外勤用，泰迪选的，希望你逃跑速度快点，少受点伤对大家都好；这个飞得稳，适合你带着泰迪玩。”德拉科嫌弃地站在两人身后，“另外，麻烦你们两个不要乱动，一屋子都是泥。”  
哈利看着地上两把崭新的飞天扫帚心里暖暖的，不过德拉科嘴里说着别扭的话，他望向泰迪，两个人相视一笑。  
“还不感谢表舅，他想得这么周全。”哈利抱起泰迪，猝不及防把小家伙往德拉科面前一塞。  
“表舅最好了。”泰迪心领神会扑过去抱他。  
德拉科看见迎面扑过来一个浑身脏兮兮的小泥人，下意识想往后躲，但是被小家伙抱住了脖子，担心他掉下来只好顺势抱住，泰迪得寸进尺贴面亲了德拉科一下，身上脸上马上被蹭上了泥印。  
哈利见了笑得直不起腰，德拉科只能抱着小孩狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“我们什么时候能去飞啊？”泰迪靠在德拉科肩上问哈利。  
“不如就现在？”  
“天黑了太危险，你们两个现在立刻马上给我去洗澡！”德拉科忍无可忍。  
“不要这么无趣嘛。”哈利用手指在德拉科脸上画了一道。  
“你！”德拉科抱着泰迪腾不出手，眯起眼睛把目光转向脏兮兮的小孩，“你不觉得现在你亲爱的教父脸上太干净了吗？”  
泰迪大笑着从德拉科身上爬下来，哈利边笑边躲闪他的进攻，一不留神被德拉科拦腰控制住，扭着身体试图挣脱，结果双双摔在地上被泰迪扑了个正着，哈利靠在德拉科胸前，笑声震动透过胸膛，两个人身体贴在一起一丝酥痒沿着骨缝游走，泰迪扑进他怀里，三个人笑成一团。  
他们好像一直是这样的，他们好像就该是这样的。

“你今天带着泰迪来找我，不怕别人议论什么吗？我以为你才说过不想冒险？”  
“你不能突然上来就跟大家说我们在一起了，你也不能要求我一下就转变身份，我甚至不知道一段稳定的关系该怎么相处。我只是觉得这是一个很好的机会，让所有人都能有个心理准备。”  
“哈，狡猾的斯莱特林。”  
“这是策略。”  
哈利笑着翻了个身假意不搭理德拉科，窗帘上印着月光，他想象着用不了多久花园里就会开满鲜花，当然，他并不相信这个时候是种花的好季节，但是感谢魔法吧，等到那时候，花园大概会看起来十分聒噪。

其实最开始把泰迪带来马尔福庄园哈利多少有些担心，不过出乎意料的是，他发现泰迪越来越喜欢缠着德拉科，甚至连往常睡前和自己聊天的时间都缠着要他讲故事。  
“真是少见，你给他下了什么迷魂药。”哈利头上顶着毛巾看德拉科掩上门从泰迪的房间走出来。  
“自然是跟你一样。”德拉科似笑非笑地看着哈利，“你不是也赖在我家不肯走。”  
“谁赖了。”哈利伸腿去绊他，结果反而自己步伐不稳一个踉跄。  
“蠢。”德拉科伸手扶住哈利顺势牵起他的手，两个人并肩走回房间，“头发这么湿怎么不弄干。”  
“你帮我擦啊。”哈利靠在他身上把头伸过去，睡袍上很快被水汽洇出一片水痕。  
“有些人还真是不把自己当巫师。”德拉科调笑一句，拿起哈利头上的毛巾隔着布料揉他的头发。潮湿的黑色发丝一反往日的倔强不羁，乖巧柔软地贴在头上任由他怎么磋磨。哈利趴在德拉科身上，安静地看着他。  
“今天怎么这么安静？”德拉科拿开毛巾，他被哈利绿色的眼睛盯着有些不自在，目光中涌动着一些说不清楚的情绪。  
哈利摇摇头，手撑在床上探身过去亲他，嘴唇带着微凉的水汽，先是轻碰一下，接着第二下，然后舌尖钻出，顺着齿缝滑进了口腔，在嘴里肆虐搅弄一翻，看似要抢占德拉科嘴里所有的领地，最后软舌交缠发出“啧啧”的水声。  
“唔......哈......”  
一吻结束，两人之间牵出一条银丝，德拉科气息紊乱，胸膛起伏剧烈，白皙的皮肤甚至铺上了一层薄红。  
“你想不想试试看。”哈利声音很轻，似乎害怕吵醒什么。  
“试试什么？”德拉科努力平复自己慌乱的呼吸，刚刚的吻实在太超过了。  
“试试看你说的有助于睡眠的方法，马尔福医生。”哈利微笑着伸手捧住他的脸，不让他回避目光，闭眼又亲了上去。  
两个人的身体隔着睡服贴在一起，濡湿的布料被升高的体温蒸腾出一种更为暧昧的潮气，哈利难耐地晃着腰，德拉科也不自觉的配合他的幅度轻轻磨蹭。  
搂在腰上的手滑进了睡裤，潮湿细滑的掌心贴在哈利的臀肉上，手指贴着股缝，似抚摸又似揉搓。哈利闭着眼亲吻德拉科，环在肩上的手臂不自觉的收紧，德拉科感受到哈利的睫毛扫在他脸颊上轻颤，肌肉显得有些紧张，手指沿着股缝无法向下，他没有用力，只是停留了一会，反而顺着胯骨转到前段握住了抬头的性器，柱身上已经流满了腺液，一摸满手滑腻。  
“你很紧张，第一次跟男人？”德拉科低声调笑，这个人明明紧张得不行，偏偏要装出一副胸有成竹的模样。  
哈利气恼地轻咬了他唇瓣一下。  
德拉科不急不缓地上下撸动手中的性器，偶尔用指尖刮过铃口，修剪圆滑的指甲带来的刺激刚刚好让人兴奋，哈利渐渐呼吸不稳，他觉得自己像是个第一次手淫的小处男一样，难以抑制身体里窜出来的欢愉，嘴里泻出几声黏腻的呻吟。德拉科加快了手上的节奏，只是不一会就感受到掌心流满了浓稠的液体。  
“原来你憋这么久了。”德拉科故意凑到他耳边用气音说，末了还用舌头去舔耳朵上的软骨。  
哈利喘着气趴在德拉科身上，对方似乎根本不急着松开他，沾满精液黏腻的手包裹着兴奋过后半软的性器，竟然有种难以言喻的舒适，他闭着眼又在掌心之中蹭了两下。  
“你似乎并不是很有兴致。”哈利闭着眼，声音懒懒的。  
德拉科加重了一点手上的力度，哈利发出一声闷哼，用情欲飞红的眼睛瞪了他一下，惹得德拉科又是一顿笑，笑得身体都在抖，哈利懊恼地撑着他的肩膀抬起身体，让自己滑出他的掌心。德拉科就着之前给哈利擦头发的毛巾擦干净手，重新躺下。  
“就这样？”哈利面朝德拉科枕着他的手臂，转了转眼睛，“是不是有什么我不知道的事？”  
“你很想知道？”  
“如果你愿意说的话。”  
“好吧。其实，我是个性冷淡，我对这种事情，嗯......没办法产生兴趣。”  
“是......一直这样的吗？”哈利犹豫着不知道该不该问，诧异地盯着他。  
“倒也不是，只是......好吧，那段时间，就是食死徒都住在庄园的那段时间，我有一次撞见了贝拉和那个人......”  
德拉科皱着眉，似乎在强忍不适，嘴巴紧紧地抿在一起，额头上冒出一层虚汗。哈利轻轻地抱住他。  
“都过去了，你可以不用说。”  
“那看起来很恶心。尤其是他还摸我的头，后来在大战前拥抱我。梅林啊......”  
德拉科似乎快要吐了，但是他没有停下来，哈利不说话，只是抱着他抚摸他的后背。  
“听母亲说，贝拉还给他生了个孩子，但是谁也没见过，也许在战争中死了吧。”德拉科虚弱地笑了一下，“总之后来我对这种事就不再有什么兴趣了，可能是没有办法接受要进入别人的身体吧，甚至也找同性试过，结果是他刚刚碰到我，我就吐了半夜。”  
“可是你刚才看起来很好。”  
“刚刚我只是看着你而已，什么也没想。”  
“也许我可以治好你？就像你治好了我的失眠一样。”哈利抬头又去碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
“也许吧。”

终于到了周末，泰迪嚷了好几天要骑飞天扫帚，终于等到哈利不用上班，一大早起来就各种上蹿下跳。  
哈利打着哈欠坐在餐桌上，周末难得想要睡个懒觉，泰迪哪里给他这个机会，还不到七点，小炮弹一样窜进卧室骑在哈利身上叫他起床，德拉科更过分，迷迷糊糊帮泰迪把哈利推出门居然又回房间睡觉去了。  
他也是不明白，明明德拉科当年也是找球的一把好手，谈起魁地奇和飞天扫帚总是神采飞扬，现在怎么就像是对飞行这件事完全失去的兴趣，一天到晚在家里也不愿意带泰迪去飞一下。  
哈利嘴里吃着早餐，脑子迟迟没有清醒只是茫然地盯着餐桌发呆，好一会他才发现泰迪坐在身边一瞬不瞬地盯着自己看。  
“怎么了？”哈利给他倒了一杯牛奶。  
“我还从来没见教父要睡懒觉，以前总是好早好早就起来了。”  
哈利愣了一会，反应过来以后笑了起来。是的，他自己都没有意识到，哪怕在五个月以前，别说是睡懒觉了，能够安然的睡过一晚上都不容易。他抬头看了一眼楼上，那个当初同样浅眠的男人大概也没发现自己的变化吧。  
“泰迪，我问你，你这么喜欢德拉科，为什么不让他带你去飞？”  
“表舅也会飞吗？”泰迪眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
“他没跟你说过？”  
“没有。”泰迪脑袋晃得像是拨浪鼓一样。  
“你这么喜欢他......所以平时他都跟你说些什么？”  
“说你以前的事情，所以教父，你为什么都不跟我讲以前你上学时候的事。表舅说你一年级就当上了学员队的找球手，还破了最快找到飞贼的记录。”  
“所以他每天跟你在一起都讲我的事？”  
“对啊。表舅知道好多你的事啊，为什么你都不讲给我听。”  
哈利从来都不习惯说自己的事情，泰迪跟安多米达生活在麻瓜世界，能知道的自然也不多，小孩总是充满好奇。  
“也不是什么好事情，你可别跟我学。”哈利笑着拍了拍小家伙的脑袋。  
“表舅也是这么说的，他说你就是反面教材。”泰迪吐了吐舌头。

哈利很久没有只是简单的享受飞行了，每次骑上飞天扫帚都是进行追捕，他都快忘了飞行带给他的自由是什么样的了。  
风轻抚过脸颊，吹动起发丝在空中飘扬，泰迪坐在身前发出惊喜的叫喊，时间好像渐渐倒退，退回到十一岁刚刚入学的时候，第一次拿起飞天扫帚，那时候最大的野心，不过是想从德拉科手里抢过一个记忆球，证明自己确实有什么与众不同。他的确对飞行有天赋，飞在空中比任何时候都让哈利有归属感。  
“想试试再飞高一点吗？”  
“还可以再快一点！”泰迪仰起头眼睛亮晶晶地望着哈利。  
哈利冲他一笑，俯下身把泰迪抱得更紧，抬起扫帚柄朝着更高的天空飞去，小朋友的笑声惊动空中飞翔的小鸟，叫着转了个弯，哈利一侧身朝着小鸟的方向又追了过去，一前一后顺着风的方向飞行，仿佛只要跟着这道风能够一直飞下去，不用管前路如何，只要飞翔，他就是属于天空。哈利发誓，这种感觉他永远都不会腻。  
两个人在空中飞了好一会，泰迪叫得嗓子都有些哑了，哈利慢慢降下来，地面逐渐变得清晰，他发现德拉科站在花园里正抬头望着天空。  
“你来多久了？”  
哈利抱着泰迪落到地上，一沾地泰迪蹦蹦跳跳窜到德拉科面前抱住他，德拉科拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“有一会了，某些人的笑声足够传到三里以外。你看起来很开心。”  
哈利没有说话，这话听起来有些意味不明，他不确定德拉科是在跟自己说还是对着泰迪开玩笑。  
“表舅为什么不来跟我们一起飞呢？”  
德拉科拿出一小支药瓶，打开盖子凑在泰迪嘴边。  
“嗓子都叫哑了。”  
哈利抱着扫帚，德拉科明明没有参与他们的活动，看起来却似乎心情格外愉悦，跟泰迪说话的时候嘴角微微上扬，阳光照在他身上泛出一层柔和又温暖的金色。泰迪就着德拉科的手把药喝了下去，不依不饶缠着德拉科问他为什么不一起过来飞。  
“我只是不喜欢而已。”  
“撒谎。”哈利插了句嘴。  
“你要知道人是会变的，亲爱的......”德拉科抬眼瞄了一眼哈利，勾了勾嘴唇。  
虽然知道这家伙没说完的下半句大概又是“亲爱的救世主”之类的，哈利心脏还是“噗通”一下，像只跑快了没有刹住车的兔子一头撞上了树桩突然停了下来。  
“咳，行了，泰迪刚才出了不少汗，赶紧进屋换衣服。”哈利错开目光，夏末的阳光甚是毒辣，晒得皮肤滚烫。  
“教父也是，脸都晒红了。”泰迪本来跑在前面回身看了一眼哈利，笑着又跑开了。  
“是的，阳光太毒了点。”哈利自言自语走在最后面，低头盯着自己的影子。  
“某些人的脸只怕不是晒红的吧。”  
一个声音凑近了耳边，哈利吓了一跳，猛地抬头，侧脸却贴上一片微凉，德拉科亲了一下他的脸颊，压低了声音唤了一声：“亲爱的。”  
说完，德拉科也不给他反应的时间，大笑着从他手中接过扫帚，大步朝前面跟着泰迪进屋了，哈利站在原地愣了好半天，双手使劲搓了搓脸，犯规！犯规！犯规！马尔福血管里流着的就是捉弄人的天性，他真是见了鬼才相信这个幼稚鬼变成熟了。  
但是没一会，哈利又笑了起来，眯起眼睛望向天空，阳光不要命地照射大地，四下空气都是滚烫的，像是回到了霍格沃茨魁地奇的赛场，不，更像两人初识那会对角巷的阳光一样，也是这样炽烈。

“噢，亲爱的哈利，好久没看见你了，是不是都要把我这个老太婆给忘了。”韦斯莱夫人迎出来拥抱哈利，“泰迪都长这么大了。”  
“没有的事，您一点也没变。”哈利笑着回抱了一下。  
“乔治叔叔在吗。”泰迪急切的往屋子里探头张望。  
“嘿，看看这是谁？”乔治也不知道从哪里冒出来的，从后面一把打横抱起他，惹得泰迪一阵大笑。  
今天是韦斯莱家的聚会，虽然哈利和金妮分手很久了，但是这一大家人俨然不把他当外人，每年都会叫他一起过来。  
哈利走进屋跟罗恩坐在在一起，小朋友们都更喜欢围着乔治，他那里有的是新奇玩意。  
“赫敏呢？”  
“她晚点来，魔法部总有处理不完的事情。你呢？最近还住在他那里？”  
“嗯，泰迪很喜欢，你能想象吗，德拉科竟然由着他把庄园里所有花园的土都翻了一遍，种了些我都不知道是什么的花，他还说等玫瑰花长出来了要送给罗丝。”  
罗恩瞪圆眼睛难以置信的看着哈利，随后发出一阵大笑。  
“笑什么呢笑什么呢，好远就听见你声音了。”金妮推门走进来，踢了踢她哥的小腿。  
“嘿，金妮。”哈利对金妮点点头，“没什么，我就是在跟他讲泰迪的事。”  
“那小子又说我坏话了？”  
之前两人在一起的时候泰迪对金妮算不上友好。  
“那是了，说你一天到晚凶巴巴的，什么时候才能有人收了你。”罗恩给她挪了个位置嘀嘀咕咕。  
“别以为我没听见，妈都不催我，你一天到晚不知道瞎操心些啥。”金妮伸手拧了一把罗恩的手臂。  
“是那些人配不上我们金妮。”哈利在一旁打圆场。  
“那是了，除了哈利我还没看上过谁。”姑娘大大方方回了一句。  
“嘁，那你可别指望了，你的英雄现在连性取向都变了。”  
“什么？所以那些传言是真的？”  
“什么传言？”  
“说你对女人不感兴趣......还有......”金妮犹疑地看了一眼哈利，“还有说是跟马尔福有关？”  
“百分之百靠谱。”罗恩翻了个白眼。  
“走开。”哈利好笑地推了一把他的肩膀，“好吧，我还真不知道这些传闻，不算准确，不过我的确和德拉科......唔，算是在一起吧。”  
金妮沉默了一会，正当气氛渐渐陷入僵局的时候，泰迪窜了过来，手里拿着一个小盒子。  
“教父！我们可以把这个带回去种在花园里吗？乔治叔叔说这个可以长出彩红颜色的玫瑰花。”  
“最好还是别了吧。”哈利下意识抬头看了一眼后面一脸惋惜的乔治，一看就是他怂恿泰迪悄悄带回去种在花园里，也不知道又打了什么鬼点子，“德拉科对于这种没见过的新鲜玩意一向没什么接受能力，要不让乔治叔叔给你种出来我们下次直接带花束回去送给德拉科。”  
“哈利你学坏了！”乔治哀嚎一声。  
“泰迪看起来很喜欢马尔福。”泰迪跑开以后金妮望着他的背影说。  
“是啊，我也很诧异。”  
“没想到我输给了马尔福。”金妮微笑着转身重新望向哈利。  
“不是......”  
“哈利，其实你的择偶标准根本就是泰迪喜欢的人吧，只有他喜欢的人你才会考虑接着往下走。”  
哈利愣了一下，想要反驳，却好像找不到词语。  
“难得有一个他喜欢你也喜欢的人。挺好的。”金妮起身拍了拍哈利的肩膀，转身进了厨房。  
“她是不是很难过？”哈利半天才干巴巴挤出一句话。  
“会好起来的，其实我们都已经看开了，你和金妮都是这样拼命的性格，遇事都不肯退步，所以......”罗恩耸了一下肩，然后笑着说，“她需要一个比你细心的人，你可照顾不好我的小妹妹。”

吃过晚饭，哈利没有急着带泰迪回庄园，反而带着他去了伦敦，牵着他在泰晤士河边上散步。  
“泰迪，你喜欢德拉科吗？”  
“我觉得他很好，他对教父也很好。”泰迪一蹦一跳踩着地上的光斑，“有些人对你一点都不好，她们不关心你到底怎么样，只在乎自己。”  
“可是你为什么不喜欢金妮呢？”  
“唔......”小孩支支吾吾不肯说。  
“那换个问题，德拉科和金妮，你觉得她们有什么不同？”  
“你跟表舅在一起的时候更放松，你以前总是很紧张。”  
“噢。”  
哈利不说话了，夜风吹着泰晤士河发出“哗啦啦”的水声。  
“教父......”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是总是担心会伤害别人？”  
“什么意思？”  
“表舅跟我说，你跟他在一起，是因为害怕自己会不小心伤害别人；还有次我偷听到外婆也说过......说你总是担心我受到伤害......”  
哈利不知道怎么回答小朋友。  
“教父，你是最好的人。”小孩抱住哈利，脑袋埋在他的衣服里，“我、外婆、罗恩叔叔、赫敏阿姨，还有表舅都希望你好。”  
“当然，我很好，不能更好了。”哈利抱起泰迪亲了他的额头一下，白天阳光在晚风里残留的温度十分舒适，让人身心平静。

“我没有想过要伤害你。”晚上躺在床上哈利枕着自己的手臂面对德拉科说话。  
“你当然没有，毕竟‘救世主’大人圣光普世。”  
“那换个说法，我找你，也没想过我会伤害到你。”  
“嗯哼？为什么突然说这个？”  
“那你跟我说说这个吧。”  
哈利伸手握住他的手腕，把衣袖拉到臂弯处，让那只伤痕累累的小臂露出来。德拉科身体一僵。  
“没什么好说的。”  
“这道伤，是怎么回事？”哈利没有理他，拇指抚摸最长的一条伤痕，贯穿整个印记。  
“本来想把它切下来，但是划到一半又不敢了。”  
“那这些呢？”四周纵横着一些大小不一的伤口，还散布着暗红色的圆点。  
“后来又划过几次，还有烟头烫的。”  
“你抽烟？”  
“已经戒了。”  
“那段时间一定很艰难吧？”  
“还不是都过来了。”  
“你应该去寻求帮助。”  
“没有人愿意帮一个食死徒，他们只想看我的笑话，躲在阴沟里过一生。总之现在都很好。”  
“你有没有过一种感觉，就是有时候来到某个地方，虽然那里的景色从未见过，那里的人素昧平生，却匪夷所思地对这个地方产生归属感，好像是心中一直在寻找的那个家。”哈利眼神缥缈，手指无意识地摩挲着德拉科的皮肤，“霍格沃茨是第一次让我产生这样的感觉，可惜后来它被毁，即使重建以后，也回不去了。”  
两个人都沉默了一阵，仿佛在祭奠。  
“你是第二次。”哈利回过神，望向德拉科，“就好像你可以给我安宁。所以一开始我才会找你给我开安眠药。现在也是。”  
“这算什么？‘黄金男孩’的直觉？”  
“你说是就是吧，我的直觉一向挺准。”  
“是的是的，比方说某些人直觉我就是食死徒。”德拉科低头看了一眼自己手臂上的伤。  
“说实话那时候我很害怕，赫敏一直强调你还没有成年，可是我就觉得他做得出这种事情，不过我也不知道是更怕你成为食死徒，还是他会对你下手。”  
“母亲那时候哀求了贝拉很久希望她能够看在亲人的面子上替我去讲情，可是那个疯子只说这是荣耀。只有疯子才会把这种事当成是荣耀，她是全心全意都把自己交给那个人了。”德拉科摇了摇头不愿意再去回忆，捉起哈利的手放到唇边亲了一下，“所以，也许我们家还没有无药可救。父亲也并不喜欢这个身份，他只是有一点点偏执，觉得血统才是最重要的。”  
“人总会犯错。”  
“看起来你不会。”  
哈利伸手按住德拉科的小腹，抬头亲了一下他的嘴角。  
“至少错了一次，你也不应该被伤害，即使是那时候看起来那么混蛋。”  
“呵，圣人波特。”

哈利坐在沙发上背挺得笔直，泰迪小心翼翼躲在他身后，偷看面前的女人。  
“母亲。”德拉科喊了她一声，“回来怎么也不提前打声招呼，我好提前做准备。”  
“当然不能给你时间准备。”纳西莎微笑地看着哈利，“卢修斯跟我说了，我就想着来看看你。”  
哈利望向德拉科，德拉科默默点了下头。刚刚纳西莎从外面进来的时候哈利正陪着泰迪在客厅玩，德拉科坐在一旁看书，这个画面怎么看都像是一家三口，显得纳西莎倒像是一个外人了。  
家养小精灵上过茶水也很识趣的消失了，客厅里的气氛十分微妙。  
“所以你们在一起了？”  
纳西莎虽然在笑，可是哈利从声音里根本听不出她的情绪，只能试探地说了声：“算是？”  
“算是？这是一个是非题，小龙你说呢？”  
“是的，母亲，如您所见。”  
哈利被她打量地浑身不自在，抱着泰迪站起来冲纳西莎点了点头，对德拉科说：“既然马尔福夫人在这里，我就先带泰迪回去了。”  
“没事，我就来看看小龙，一会就走，卢修斯不在，我可不高兴住在这里。”纳西莎摆了摆手，“不过这些年，难得庄园有点人气了。”  
“母亲是有什么要说吗？”  
“没有，我只是来确定一件事。”纳西莎笑着站起来，按着哈利的肩膀让他坐下，走到德拉科面前抱了他一下。  
“什么？”德拉科很久没有和纳西莎这么亲密了，一瞬间挺直了后背。  
“我来确定一下，你是真的很开心。”  
纳西莎像是儿时坐在床边哄他入睡一般，手抚摸着他的后背，声音又轻又柔，德拉科眼眶一热，低头抱住母亲。  
“是的母亲，现在我很开心。”  
“那就好。”

“教父，表舅他刚刚是哭了吗？”泰迪贴在哈利耳边悄悄问。  
德拉科送纳西莎出门，哈利望着门口的方向目光闪动。  
“他只是太开心了。”  
“那你们现在是在一起了吗？可是他都没有追你。”  
哈利笑着揉了揉泰迪的脑袋，说：“有些时候两个顺其自然也可以在一起，你以后会知道的。”  
“那你们会结婚吗？”泰迪看起来很好奇。  
“泰迪，不管发生什么，不管以后我跟德拉科关系怎么样，你都要相信我总是会爱你的，不会因为别的什么事情对你的爱就变少，更不会不爱你。”  
泰迪点点头，搂住哈利的脖子亲了一口。  
哈利让泰迪上楼自己玩一会，又交代奥比陪着他，坐在客厅等德拉科回来，等了好一会，德拉科才回到屋子里，眼睛红红的。  
两个人坐在沙发上，德拉科靠着哈利的肩膀发了会呆。  
“自从父亲入狱以后，我觉得我们家好像就散了。我不知道怎么面对他们，母亲也总是小心翼翼地不敢跟我说话。”德拉科慢慢地说，眼睛直勾勾地看着壁炉，虽然刚刚入秋屋外依然炎热，可是偌大的庄园已经点起了炉火，驱散湿气，火焰噼里啪啦烧着柴火，往空气里蹦出一串火星，“一直到刚才。”  
“他们永远都爱你，不管发生什么，这就是一家人。”  
“是么。”德拉科望着炉火，又陷入了沉默。  
“对了，我问你。”哈利看他总也没打算开口，索性打破沉默，“你刚刚是跟你母亲承认我们的关系了么？”  
“我以为再也找不出比我们更像是在一起了的人了。”德拉科撑起身子，望进哈利的眼睛，“就像家人一样。”  
“你是想说，不管发生什么你都会爱我吗？”哈利微笑着用手指缠着金色的发丝。  
“不是所有的关系都需要一样的相处模式不是么。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“我以前总觉得我是不是因为不够在乎你，所以好像不能像他们那样关心你；但是又总是担心会不会关心的太多了你会不适应然后逃跑。”  
“纠正一下，一直在逃跑的那个是斯莱特林，格兰芬多从来都会直面问题。”  
“你这是学院歧视，斯莱特林那叫审时度势。”  
“随你怎么说。”  
哈利笑着靠在他身上，两个人又陷入安静。  
“结婚吗？”德拉科突兀地问。  
“结呗。”好像也没那么突兀，哈利凑上去亲吻他。  
当然当然，再也找不出比他们更像是在一起的人了，除了结婚，还能怎样呢？

\- END -


	2. Christmas in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节贺文 婚礼番外

今天是圣诞节，英国没有下雪，天空阴沉沉的。德拉科端着酒杯站在窗边，看花园里聒噪的繁花在猛烈的寒风中纹丝不动蓬勃生长，泰迪夏天种下的种子在魔法的保护下长得很好。

昨天应该是他和波特的婚礼，可是到现在他也没见到那个家伙，无私的“救世主”把自己奉献给了工作甚至错过自己的婚礼。他喝完杯子里的威士忌，尚未融化的球形冰块撞在杯壁上发出“咔啦”一声，寒意瞬间从喉咙钻进心底。其实跟波特住一起以后德拉科就很少喝酒了，毕竟喝醉以后眩晕的感觉他并不喜欢。

“表舅？”泰迪揉着眼睛推开卧室门，四下看了一圈，闷闷地问，“教父他还没回来吗？”

“嗯。”德拉科离开窗边，走到泰迪身边拍了拍小脑袋，“想他了？”

“他答应要跟我们一起过圣诞节的！昨天还是你们的婚礼！”小家伙抱住德拉科的手臂不满地嚷起来。

“这也是没办法的事，谁让他是哈利·波特呢。好了，现在让我们先想办法解决你空荡荡的小肚子吧。”

德拉科牵着泰迪来到餐厅，餐桌上早就摆好了丰盛的早点，看到喜欢的小蛋糕，小朋友两眼放光，马上把刚才的不满丢到一边去了。

德拉科拿着银勺搅杯子里的红茶，望着泰迪身边的空位发呆。

昨天是平安夜，原本应该是他和波特的婚礼，他们不想宴请宾客，索性定在这个大家都忙着团聚的日子，纳西莎作为证婚人也被请了回来，可是从中午等到晚上，只飞回来一只猫头鹰，潦草的写着“抱歉，有黑巫师趁节日企图兴风作浪。”

德拉科平静的把纸条叠好放进口袋，然后写了一张“注意安全”交给猫头鹰，转身安排纳西莎和泰迪吃已经重新做过一道的圣诞晚餐。

 

德拉科不生气吗？他放下手里的银勺端起茶杯喝了一口。哦，该死，忘记放糖了。

怎么可能不生气，德拉科在心里叹了口气，这就是为什么当初他不想和波特确定稳定持续关系的原因，人心啊，总是贪婪，得到了就想要更多，想要管波特的饮食起居，想要担心他的安全，想要他能把自己的地位再往前放几位。

可是这样，会把波特吓跑的。德拉科用小夹子往杯子里扔了一块方糖，看着方糖在热茶中慢慢融开，波特选择他，不就是因为自己只是陪着他而已，不会过度操心有所期待，给他最大限度的自由吗？

“小龙？”

德拉科这才抬起头，他都忘了，昨天纳西莎住在庄园，连忙起身：“抱歉，妈妈，昨晚睡得好吗？”

“还行。”纳西莎微笑着抬起手在他眼底蹭了蹭，“担心他？”

德拉科没说话，坐回座位，放了一盘千层面在纳西莎面前。

泰迪吃饱了蹭过来靠着德拉科，他还有点不习惯跟纳西莎相处，小心翼翼打量她，德拉科注意到小家伙的不安，又按了按他的头发。

“今天想干嘛？”

小朋友摇摇头，仰起头看着德拉科，眼神里有点不平。

“别担心，他会没事的。”

“可是昨天是你们的婚礼。”泰迪咬着嘴唇，他真的很喜欢德拉科，知道哈利要跟德拉科结婚，甚至把他接来庄园过圣诞，别提多开心了，他不想哈利离开德拉科。

“嘿，我还没难过呢。”德拉科努力弯了弯唇角，一抬头撞进纳西莎略带审视的目光，突然觉得自己有些狼狈，招来小精灵，将泰迪交到它手里，“你能自己跟它玩一会吗？”

泰迪乖巧的点点头，德拉科看起来很累，他不想麻烦他。

“小龙，你去休息吧，不用担心我，我今天会去看卢修斯，晚上回来。”纳西莎什么也没问，微笑地看着德拉科。

“噢，我陪您一起去吧。”

“你可别想打扰我们的二人时间。”纳西莎摆摆手，她太了解自己的儿子，德拉科一定是整宿没睡，他的脸色太差了。

德拉科没坚持，只是点点头，将纳西莎送出庄园，回到卧室关上门，看着空荡荡的房间，他背靠着门慢慢滑坐在地上，用手捂住脸。

太糟糕了，他已经，离不开波特了，忍不住生气，忍不住难过，再这样下去他就要忍不住了，波特马上就会离开他了。

波特，波特，波特。明亮翠绿的眼睛出现在他面前，带着柔柔的笑意，手指摘下鼻梁上碍事的圆框眼镜，抬起手架在他的脖子上，按住后脑勺强迫他俯身，一个带着凉意的吻。

德拉科发出一声闷哼，看着自己沾满白浊黏腻的手。你看，就连自己的生理障碍，都被波特解决了。

 

他和波特的性生活称不上顺利，很长一段时间他对于这样负距离的亲密接触依然抱有心理阴影。

“抱着我。”波特这么命令他，“吻我，什么都别想。”

掌心贴着光裸的后背，顺着优美的脊柱往下滑，波特的身材很好，常年奋战在一线让他的肌肉线条恰到好处，圆润的臀部贴在德拉科大腿的皮肤上，性器前端流出兴奋的前液让接触的部位滑腻。

“我爱你。”波特的轻喘带出灼热的气息，打在皮肤上仿佛滚烫的蒸汽，他勾住德拉科的手指来到身后，按住翕动的后穴，“我爱你。”

德拉科勾着手指，连带着哈利自己的手让他高潮了两次，可是最后德拉科也没能进入这个热情的身体。

“全天下再也找不出第二个指导你怎么操自己的人了。”尚处高潮余韵的人身上铺着薄红，看起来十分诱人。

德拉科低着头，看不出他在想什么。

“嘿，别着急。”哈利撑住自己的身体凑上去亲吻了一下德拉科，“你只是，有一点害怕，会好的，胆小鬼。”

“说谁呢。”德拉科嘀咕了一声，把人搂在自己怀里。

“我可是，很期待能跟小德拉科亲密接触呢。”哈利暧昧的蹭了他一下。

 

成年人的爱情是绕不开性的，德拉科知道，但是那个可怕的画面和声音总是揪着他不放，让他对这种事心生恐惧。

不过勇往直前的格兰芬多充满热情，哈利·波特这个格兰芬多的王者更是无所畏惧，在一个很平常的周五，德拉科再次刷新了这个结论。

那时泰迪开学了，去麻瓜学校上他初中的最后一年，哈利和德拉科吃了个很浪漫的二人晚餐，晚饭过后德拉科惯例去地下室检查魔药的情况，然后走上来就收获了一个浑身赤裸，面色潮红，目光迷离，身下的小穴插着一根不知疲倦嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，躺在火炉前的沙发上，嘴里发出甜蜜呻吟的波特。

房间好热。这是德拉科的第一个反应，紧接着，嗓子好干，裤子有点紧，衬衣勒住脖子简直不能呼吸。

“德拉科~”哈利看见他了，像只慵懒的猫咪歪着头，尾音带着七转八弯掉进了蜂蜜牛奶的罐头里，德拉科简直在空气中都能闻到甜蜜的奶香。

“又想出了什么新花样？嗯？”德拉科快步走到他面前，抱住这个诱人的家伙，身体一动似乎牵扯到了后穴的性爱玩具，哈利发出绵长的叹谓，这让德拉科有些吃味，用手握住留在体外的手柄抽插了两下，立刻得到了哈利断断续续的甜蜜呻吟，“这么舒服吗？你想要这么做多久了？”

“很久，久到你不能想象，也许从爬上你床的那天就开始了，你也可以试试看，试试看我的身体有多舒服，小~龙~”眼角飞红的救世主媚得不像话，德拉科只觉得自己身体里发出巨大的轰鸣，全世界只剩下眼前这个每一缕发丝每一寸皮肤每一个眼神都在诱惑自己的人，他的爱人。

被按摩棒操开的身体仿佛成熟的水蜜桃，德拉科觉得自己每一下都能在他身上榨出丰沛的汁水，内壁紧致的软肉严丝合缝地贴住侵入的性器，简直要把他的灵魂吸出来，哈利挂在他身上发出热情的声音，凑在他耳畔，不知死活伸出舌尖描摹耳廓。

“全部都给我，德拉科，我爱你的所有，想要你的一切。”

梅林在上，德拉科发誓，自己以后只能对波特做出反应了。

两个人就这么抱在一起，身体连着身体，肉体和灵魂共赴高潮。然后波特笑了，开心又放肆，像是一颗太阳。

想把波特藏起来，不让别人看，让他只属于我。

 

哈利终于审讯完犯人，写完报告，抬头一看窗外已经天光大亮，泛白的天空让眼睛好不适应，他活动了一下脖子，将文件封好，这才起身走出办公室。

圣诞假期魔法部除了安排值班的人以外空荡荡的，大家都在享受和家人团聚的美好时光，真是该死的食死徒余孽，要不是阿兹卡班取消了摄魂怪，他简直恨不得现在就压了那几个家伙去接受百八十个摄魂怪之吻。哈利快速缩了缩脖子，不，他怎么能这么想。但是，见鬼了！他错过了自己和德拉科的婚礼！哈利崩溃地揪了揪自己的头发，手放进外衣口袋，拿出德拉科写给自己的便条。

“注意安全。”简简单单干净利落的两个单词，连个落款都舍不得留给自己。他生气了吗？一定生气了吧？但是……德拉科总是一副冷冷清清不甚在意的样子，哈利心里忽然一阵失落，人心真是奇怪，最开始明明和他在一起就是因为他不会像是其他人那样干涉自己的生活，用关心让自己感到压力，可是到了现在，哈利却开始期待着德拉科能够更在意自己一点。

哈利站在原地想了想，走进壁炉来到阿兹卡班。

 

“波特先生，有何贵干。”

纳西莎和卢修斯正坐在探视间说话，哈利和监狱长走进来，发现卢修斯看自己的目光不是太友善，考虑到自己昨天把德拉科一个人晾在婚礼上，纳西莎一定告诉他了……哈利回避了他的目光，向监狱长点点头，拿出一份文件，上面有自己和金斯莱的签名。

“虽然迟了一天，但是我想应该还是有效的。”

“没有问题，波特先生，我们还能不信您吗。”年长的监狱长笑得很宽和，接过文件转头去对卢修斯说，“波特先生做担保人，保释你回家过圣诞。”

说完他转身出去了，卢修斯有些惊讶，纳西莎很快反应过来，马上笑着感谢哈利。

“我们只是希望波特先生对小龙是认真的。”纳西莎很真诚地看着哈利。

“当然是。”哈利脸微微发烫，他还是不擅长跟马尔福这种家族的家长相处，况且他也并没有原谅卢修斯，只是，这是他和德拉科的婚礼，他希望德拉科不要有遗憾。

“虽然我没有资格这么说。”卢修斯表情很僵硬，声音生硬地说，“但是我希望波特先生不要像我一样辜负德拉科。”

哈利摇摇头:“我不会，您也没有。”

几个人沉默了一会儿，纳西莎拍了拍卢修斯，催促他去换下囚衣赶快回家，哈利站在门边低头盯着灰色的地板，不知道德拉科现在在干嘛，一会该怎么跟他解释呢？

“小龙很爱你，哈利。”

哈利抬起头惊讶地望着纳西莎，她喊起自己的名字如此自然。

“不过这些年他变了很多，在感情这件事上尤其，他变得自卑，或者用你们的话来说有点懦弱，他害怕你会离开，所以不敢有所企图。”纳西莎说话的时候并没有看着哈利，目光一直朝着卢修斯离开的方向，“昨晚上与其说生气和难过，我敢说他更多的是恐惧，哈利，他真的很害怕。我猜其实你们并没有向彼此坦率自己吧，不得不说，这有一点鲁莽，但是……”

话还没说完，卢修斯已经走了出来，不知道是换衣服还是走得着急，长发显得有些凌乱，纳西莎笑着走过去用手抚平了发丝，亲昵的挽住卢修斯的手臂，面朝哈利。

“走吧，我们回家。”

 

哈利走进卧室的时候，德拉科正在睡觉，睡得很不踏实，眉头紧锁，手里攥着外套的一角，看起来就是从昨天开始一直没有换下的礼服。

哈利脱下自己沾满寒气的外衣，又小心翼翼解开德拉科的衣服，将揉皱的衣角从德拉科手中解放出来。

“波特……”哈利动作一滞，德拉科空出来的手准确捉住了他的手腕，喃喃自语，“怎么这么凉？”

哈利谨慎地凑上前，察觉德拉科依然闭着眼睛并没有真正醒过来，他轻轻松了口气，一鼓作气将外套脱下来扔在一旁，然后爬上床让自己舒服地窝进德拉科的怀里。

“别离开我。”

德拉科似乎感受到身体里挤进个人，手臂收了收，一个吻落在哈利头顶，他只觉得自己心都被融化了，因为战争而冰封石化的心脏在德拉科面前终于迎来了春天，春水哗啦啦淌过心间留下的都是暖意。

他又想起纳西莎刚刚没有说完的话，他们之间是聊过很多话，他也知道德拉科是爱自己的，就连求婚都那么自然就发生了，甚至没有一个在一起的正式表白，是的，这听起来很不靠谱，但是……但是？

 

“你什么时候回来？”德拉科在双面镜那头靠在床上合着眼睛，跨过半个地球的时差问。

哈利看了眼时钟，自己这边是半夜十二点，他十一点才结束会议，正在床上翻来覆去睡不着呢，德拉科的通讯就追过来了。

“你怎么这个点醒着？”哈利看着对面的人，换了个姿势，头枕着自己的胳膊，心里窜出甜蜜，嘴角都忍不住上扬，简直就像热恋中的青少年。

“就是醒了而已，想着你大概睡不着。”德拉科睁开眼睛，对着镜子里那个笑得傻兮兮的家伙也笑了一下，“所以你什么时候回来？”

“最快也得五天，说是国际傲罗交流会，听他们做报告一点意思也没有。”哈利抱怨了一声，德拉科了然地点点头。

“但如果是跨国追击你可就开心了。”

“什么呀。”

哈利埋怨了一声，接着两个人都没再说话。

 

哈利睁开眼睛，他不知道为什么自己会梦到这件事，那次他不知不觉就睡着了，醒来时发现双面镜依然没有挂断，正照着对面的人在做魔药。

“早上好。”德拉科给了他一个微笑，“昨晚上你看起来睡得很好，喊了我的名字十一次。”

反正就是一个悬浮咒的事，开着双面镜也不碍事，德拉科是这么说的。

他做什么事都显得那么自然。哈利小心翼翼转过身，让自己面对德拉科。刚刚皱着眉睡得很不踏实的男人现在看起来很安稳，双手环在自己腰间，并没有紧紧勒住自己，只是很放松的搭在自己身上。哈利伸出手用拇指摸了摸他的眉骨，又在眼角上摩挲了一下，最后捧住他的侧脸对着缺乏血色的嘴唇吻了上去。

“……嗯……波特？”德拉科还有些睡意朦胧，意识尚未回笼，身体却率先做出反应，加深了这个吻。

“我爱你。”哈利退开一点距离。

“受伤了？”德拉科看起来有点困惑。

“我爱你。”哈利环住他的脖子。

“出什么事了吗？”

哈利摇摇头，只是看着德拉科:“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”房间里光线朦胧，德拉科只能隐约看见哈利明亮的眼睛，一瞬不瞬地看着自己。

哈利终于得到想要的回答，满意地笑了。但是，因为是他，因为是他，因为爱，所以一切都好像是对的，发生的那么自然。

“对不起，昨天晚上突然有几个食死徒的余孽在对角巷闹事。”

“如果你是指为了正义的事业错过自己的婚礼，这很波特。”

“我是说，我没有不想和你结婚。”

“当然，没有脑子的格兰芬多从不逃避。”

哈利决定无视德拉科的口是心非，曲起膝盖蹭了蹭德拉科被西裤包裹掩藏得很好的胯下，舔了舔嘴唇。

“所以我们可以先补过一个‘新婚之夜’吗？”

“乐意为您效劳。”

德拉科翻身将人压在身下，两条腿挂在自己腰上摇摇晃晃。

哈利仰着脖子仍由德拉科解开自己的衣服，急切地在自己身上留下痕迹，他看着天花板上忽明忽暗的月长石，悄悄念了个无杖咒，一棵槲寄生悄悄垂下枝头。

“想试点不一样的吗？”

德拉科疑惑地顺着哈利的目光看过去，身下的人借着空档起身，一只手搭上槲寄生的枝杈，青灰色的植物顺着哈利的手臂继续生长，很快缠住了他，洁白的果实点缀在小麦色的皮肤上，看起来像是什么点心上的糖果。哈利几乎是以一种祭献的姿势垂在空中。

“你在干嘛！”德拉科只觉得自己血气上涌，呼吸都变得急促。

“你觉得我在干嘛？”

“这不好玩！”德拉科拖住哈利的后腰想让他轻松一点，很快就被两条腿缠住了腰。

哈利在性事上出人意料的热情和放肆，总是做出些出格的行为，这本不是什么坏事，却让德拉科觉得心生愧意，好像是因为自己不可言说的心理障碍才迫使他做出这些事，再看着裸露在外被粗粝的树皮磨红的皮肤，德拉科只觉得脑袋里一阵一阵地发热。哈利就像是巴德尔那样，被这世界上唯一能够伤害他的槲寄生刺穿了身体。

“你不必如此。”德拉科托着哈利，忍着怒意一下一下亲吻他。

“德拉科你在生气吗？”哈利没有回应德拉科的亲吻，只是看着他。

德拉科不说话，手指滑进哈利的裤子，熟稔地来到后穴，九浅一深按压内里的肠壁，得到了情动的呻吟。

“可以了，你进来吧。”渴望被填满的身体被手指隔靴搔痒的扩张弄得难耐，哈利挂在德拉科身上，找不到着力点整个人在空中摇摇晃晃。

“把你自己放下来。”德拉科解开裤子撞进紧致柔软的身体，在重力作用下深入到一个不可思议的深度，听哈利发出情难自禁高亢的吟叫。

“你不喜欢吗？”哈利的声音被撞得支离破碎，生理性眼泪蓄满眼眶，目光攒动地望向德拉科。

伸出来的枝杈按在德拉科的胸前，仿佛一把利箭，随时要刺穿他的心脏。巴德尔被杀的时候也是这么痛的吗？

“你这是要杀了我。”德拉科叼住哈利后颈上一块皮肤，又咬又舔，下身挺动，在哈利每一次落下之际都精准地撞上他的腺体，“把你自己放下来，我接住你了。”

我接住你了。纠缠生长的槲寄生忽然倒着收了回去，哈利一泄劲，双臂垂下来紧紧抱住德拉科的后背，将眼睛按在他的肩膀上。

“你接住我了。”

德拉科感受到自己肩膀上一阵湿热，哈利身体里似乎被击溃了最后一道防线，无数的情感宣泄着溢了出来。德拉科将哈利后背按在墙上，不停撞进他的身体，任由他靠在自己身上眼泪决堤。

生长在阴暗之地的槲寄生被利用刺杀光明之神，却得到了爱神的赦免和亲吻，祝福它给所有生物带去爱与永恒。

 

两个人终于躺在床上，气喘吁吁，德拉科给两人清理一新，哈利看着他的眼睛哭得红彤彤的，却又笑了起来。

“你这叫什么？在槲寄生下接吻的人会永远在一起，在槲寄生下做爱的人转世也不会分开？真不知道你这颗伟大的脑袋里装的是什么。”德拉科捉住哈利被蹭得满是红痕的手腕，念了一个治愈咒。

“你在关心我。”哈利看着奶白色的治愈咒附在自己手臂上，那些甚至称不上伤痕的地方很快恢复如初。

“我当然关心你。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“我太高兴了，德拉科。”哈利翻身抱住德拉科，“你总是一副对什么都不在意的样子。”

“我当然在意……只是……”德拉科手掌按在哈利光洁的后背上，体温源源不断渡过来，“……只是……我不想让你不自在，或者有压力之类的。”

哈利抬头，发现德拉科撇开的目光，还有爬上红晕的耳根，一副别扭的模样，实在是太可爱了。

“绝对不会！”

“即使因为你圣心大发圣光普照不要命的去追捕黑巫师而生气也不会？”

“你得先生气，我才能找办法哄你取得原谅不是。”

德拉科瞪了他一眼:“最好还是不要，但是我们的婚礼还没有追捕黑巫师对你有吸引力，是的，我很生气。”

“哄不好的那种？”

“如果你一直这么不知道珍惜自己，那么确实，哄不好的那种。”

哈利挪了一下身子，让自己能够看到德拉科的眼睛。

“我确实挺不珍惜自己的，我看重每一个人，每一条生命，战争让我见过太多的离别，我没办法再承受死亡这件事，所以我做噩梦，睡觉对我来说都太奢侈，我不敢休息，好像只要我一休息，就没办法保护别人了，只要我停下来，过去的事情就会追上我……不过现在不是这样了，我很珍惜自己，我也许可以为了我的朋友们，或者你口中的正义去牺牲，但是我一想到你。”哈利哧哧地笑起来，在德拉科唇上印下一个吻，“我就想要好好活下去，能和你在同一张床上醒来，再多体验体验和你一起的人生，德拉科，你接住我了，让我不再悬在空中。”

“圣人波特（Saint Potter）。”德拉科轻哼了一声，但是放在哈利背上的手却收了收，将人往自己怀里按了按。

哈利总是在追求一些刺激的事情，不管是工作还是生活，这一点在性事上也难以改变，只有刺激的事才让他能感受到生命的存在。

“不需要。”德拉科突如其来的话让哈利一时有些发懵，“因为是你，不需要任何多余的刺激，只要有一张舒服的床，就可以。”

哈利意识到德拉科在说什么，突然有点脸红。

“因为是你，所以我会担心。”

剩下的再也无需言语，两个人又亲吻了一会儿，哈利分开两个人之间的距离，拿过衣服让德拉科穿上。

“好了，乖孩子德拉科快下楼去看看圣诞波特（Santa Potter）给你送了什么圣诞礼物吧。”

 

德拉科走下楼的时候，卢修斯和纳西莎正坐在火炉旁边的沙发上，纳西莎端着红茶，卢修斯拿了本厚厚的古书在看，德拉科站在楼梯上，好像有谁拨转了时间转换器，回到了没有战争，学生时代的圣诞节，他们一家人从来没有分开。

“父亲。”德拉科按住嗓音的颤动，紧走几步，隔着两米的距离又停了下来。

“嗯，德拉科。”卢修斯放下手中的书本，起身平视自己的儿子，两个人相对无言。

“小龙你现在看起来好多了，昨晚上真让人担心。”纳西莎也笑着放下茶杯，站起身，“我想，今晚上婚礼可以如期进行了吧？”

德拉科点点头，眼睛忽然就不受控制了，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，战争结束以后，他可以为了让马尔福这个姓氏重新在巫师界站稳而忍受无数的轻视和谩骂，一个人走了这么远，现在他终于回家了。

“父亲。”德拉科又喊了他一声，两步走到卢修斯面前，却又不知所措，千言万语堵在喉咙口，哪一句话都跑不出来。

卢修斯抬起手按在他肩膀上，平静地说:“圣诞节快乐，德拉科。”

圣诞快乐。德拉科抬手捂住自己的眼睛，哈利抱着泰迪站在楼梯转角处看着一家人难得团聚，这就是圣诞的意义了，和家人在一起，和你在一起，这才是圣诞节。

 

花园在魔法防护罩的保护下形成一个舒适的空间，外面寒风凌冽，里面花香四溢，周围有许多星星状的灯光点亮黑暗，组成不同的星座图案飘浮在红毯周围，哈利穿着白色西服站在入口处，手里牵着抱着小花篮的泰迪。他看着身边飘过大犬座，不知道小天狼星看见这场景会说什么？会不会暴跳如雷无可奈何还要为他们送上祝福？

红毯的尽头是一个简易礼台，德拉科穿着墨绿色的西装，马尔福夫妇挽着手站在一旁，纳西莎头靠在卢修斯肩上，微笑着望着他们。

哈利牵着泰迪走得很慢，看着他和德拉科之间的距离越来越短，慢慢看清他轮廓清晰的五官，唇角柔和的弧度，他就站在那里一直在等他。他们之间就像这样跨越悠长岁月，穿过茫茫人海，才发现原来对方就在那里，陪着自己从未离开。

纳西莎举起魔杖，礼台两边的泥土中钻出藤蔓，朝着对方生长最后纠缠在一起，卢修斯没说话，看着妻子，然后也举起自己的魔杖，藤蔓上长出红红的小果子，藏在枸骨苍翠的叶片之下。

泰迪拍着手发出惊呼，摇着小花篮里的花乱晃，掉下几瓣花瓣，哈利索性弯腰把小孩抱在怀里，看着拱形门上慢慢多出飘浮的蜡烛，红色的装饰球，还有发出“叮铃叮铃”清脆铃音的圣诞铃铛。最后藤蔓长出来的地方钻出嫩白的水仙花，卢修斯终于心满意足的收起魔杖。

德拉科看了一眼，抽出自己的魔杖，哈利走来的路上沿途冒出高矮不一的百合，随着哈利的脚步轻轻摇曳。

哈利抱着泰迪笑得肩膀抖个不停，为眼前这一家人幼稚的浪漫比赛，还有被幸福包围的巨大惊喜。妈妈，你看见了吗？现在我过得很好，找到了自己挚爱的人，没有浪费你和爸爸给我的生命。

哈利走到礼台上站在德拉科面前，记忆中肆意飞扬的少年人褪去了张狂，被时间打磨得温和，他朝自己伸出手，哈利停顿了一下，放下怀里的泰迪，没有如德拉科所愿将手放进他的掌心，而是握住了德拉科的手臂。德拉科为这个动作睁大了眼睛，不可思议的看着眼前目光坚定的爱人。

纳西莎第一个反应过来，走到两人面前，用魔杖点在交握在一起的手臂上，清了清嗓子。

“哈利·波特，你是否愿意和德拉科·马尔福共度余生，不论发生什么都对他不离不弃。”

“我愿意和德拉科分享我的生命，不论贫穷或是富有，永远爱他。”

杖尖窜出一条火龙缠在两人的手臂上。

德拉科看着两人之间的光芒消失，抬头看向已经放下魔杖的纳西莎。

“妈妈，您还没问我。”

纳西莎停顿了一瞬，看见德拉科目光中的坚决，她的小龙长大了。纳西莎又看了一遍一直目不斜视望着德拉科的哈利，眼中满目爱意，终于点点头，重新举起魔杖。

“德拉科·马尔福，你是否愿意陪伴哈利·波特作为你的伴侣，像对待家人一样爱他。”

“我愿意，让哈利成为我的家人，永远陪伴他，爱护他，尊重他。”

又一条火龙缠住两人的手臂，照亮了在场每一个人的瞳孔。

 

“谢谢你。”

德拉科和哈利坐在椅子上，收音机里放着应景的圣诞歌曲，卢修斯和纳西莎在不远处靠在一起跳舞。哈利手里端着一杯香槟，点点星光印在清亮的酒液中，一仰脖，仿佛喝下了一片星河。

“还不算是正式出狱，出了节还得回去。”哈利有些不好意思的挠了挠头，“不过也快了，上次去找金斯莱的时候他给我看了，有一批审核过可以提前保释的名额，卢修斯也在里面。”

德拉科点点头，看着对面泰迪打了个哈欠，小脑袋一点一点身子一歪靠在哈利身上睡了过去。哈利没有要叫小精灵来的意思，放下酒杯把小孩抱在怀里。

“我有时候真是搞不懂，为什么安多米达愿意为了一个麻瓜和家里决裂，我也想不通唐克斯会爱上一个狼人。”

哈利没有说话，如果是几年前，他一定会对德拉科说出这样的话不满，会觉得他在看不起非纯血，嫌恶他们低人一等，可是现在，他只是静静地等着德拉科把话说完。

“可惜爱情总是让人搞不懂，就像我也不明白你为什么会爱上我，我们一直是对头不是么，更不用说我们还都是男人。”

“你不会一直在想这么无聊的问题吧。”哈利忍不住翻了个白眼。

“不，我只是觉得，你看起来很喜欢小孩，真遗憾你无法拥有自己的孩子了，或许我可以去查查看有没有什么神秘的魔法能帮你达成这个愿望。”

哈利在桌子底下踢了他一脚，他就知道，这个家伙清醒的时候说不出什么好话。

“我可不生。”哈利抱着泰迪，起身往庄园走过去，德拉科又看了一眼根本没空搭理他的卢修斯和纳西莎，拿起哈利的酒杯也跟了上去。

安顿好泰迪，哈利走进卧室，德拉科端了杯酒站在窗边，谁能想象现在灯火通明，布置梦幻的花园大半年前毫无生机的模样呢。

“这是我生命中最幸福的一天。”德拉科回过头看哈利，忽明忽暗的光亮照在他半边脸上，点亮他眼中的星光。

“才不是。”哈利走上前抱住他，嘴唇碰了碰他的脸颊，“以后都会幸福下去，只要在一起，都会越来越幸福的，除非，你决定从明天开始不再爱我了。”

“想都别想，哈利·詹姆·波特-马尔福，你不可能离开我了。”德拉科握住两个人立誓的手臂，从指尖细细密密一路亲吻上去，然后想起来什么一样，抬起头挑衅的一笑，“Scared? Potter?”

“You wish!”哈利伸手拉住德拉科的领带。

 

“真是不知羞耻。”卢修斯揽着妻子，斜了一眼二楼窗前吻得难舍难分的新婚夫夫，噢，其中一个还是他的儿子。

“随他们去吧。”纳西莎笑着看了一眼窗台也停下了舞步。

她环顾了一下四周，这个阴沉如同墓地一般的庄园终于活了过来，到处都散发着生机。


End file.
